Il l'aimait, il l'aime Il l'aimera?
by auroraaa1
Summary: Severus avait toujours aimé Sirius, et l'avoir perdu était pour lui la fin de tout. Mais l'arrivée de Harry dans sa vie va lui donner un tout nouvel espoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec Harry / Severus. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Petit commentaire de début d'histoire, le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire suivante oui.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Harry Potter était, comme à son habitude, plongé dans un étrange livre. Le jeune depuis la fin de la guerre avait découvert le bonheur de la lecture, le calme qui entouré cette activité. Le calme, c'est ce qu'il avait le plus besoin après ses journées de travail. Du haut de ses 26 ans Harry était à la tête d'un orphelinat sorcier d'Angleterre.

Contrairement à ce que tout le pays pensait, le sorcier ne vint pas agrandir le rang des aurors après la guerre, il comprenait ceux qui, comme Ron, le faisait, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu d'action dans sa vie en avait assez subit pour le reste de son existence. Mais, il voulait être utile, aider, c'est ça qui le caractérisait. Alors il avait réfléchi, et c'est lors d'une visite chez les Weasley que l'idée lui vint. Un orphelinat pour les enfants sorciers. Il n'en connaissait que peu et dans ceux-ci moins de la moitié traitait les enfants correctement.

Il mit plus de deux ans à ouvrir son orphelinat, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour les enfants qu'il allait accueillir, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Harry avait acheté une grande propriété au Nord de L'Angleterre qui était entouré d'un grand jardin où les enfants pouvaient s'amuser. La maison avait été refaite entièrement, pour être adapter aux enfants et aussi à l'orphelinat en lui-même.

Après avoir refait la maison Harry pensait qu'il allait pouvoir ouvrir son orphelinat rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur le ministère qui n'avait pas apprécié que le Sauveur ne devienne pas auror comme ce que tout le monde voulait. Le ministère avec dont fait en sorte que toutes les demandes officielles d'Harry soient refusées et que tous papiers qu'il demandait lui parvienne que tardivement.

Mais Potter avait rapidement compris le manège si peu subtil des membres du ministère, il décida de faire une annonce officielle. Afin de faire peur au ministère, Harry avait choisi, le Chicaneur, n'étant pas sous la coupole du ministère, ses membres n'allaient pas pouvoir être au courant des dires du sauveur avant les autres lecteurs et donc ils ne pourraient pas s'y préparer.

Mais au lieu des accusations attendues, Harry fit juste part de sa volonté de créer un orphelinat, il raconta que tout était prêt, qu'il n'attendait plus que les papiers officiels lui permettant d'ouvrir et d'accueillir les enfants, son équipe était même déjà prête.

Les membres du ministère, ont ri en voyant ce communiqué, on leur avait dit qu'Harry Potter était intelligeant mais apparemment non, ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait ses papiers et il avait perdu l'occasion de les avoir rapidement en ne dénonçant pas le ministère. Ils allaient pouvoir le faire patienter un moment.

Mais, ces employés n'avaient pris en compte que l'ouverture de l'orphelinat était maintenant un événement attendu par tous et lorsqu'un mois après l'annonce, l'ouverture n'était toujours pas prévue, les citoyens commençaient à se poser des questions. Les uns et les autres jasaient, et mettaient en porte à faux le ministère. Même les journaux posaient des questions sur les raisons de la non-ouverture de l'orphelinat. Ne laissant pas le choix au ministère que d'autoriser Harry à ouvrir.

Lorsqu'Harry alla chercher les documents officiels, les membres du ministère ne le regardaient plus pareil, tous avaient compris, le jeune homme naïf et introverti n'était plus. Potter avait bien changé.

Harry avait enfin pu ouvrir et il était heureux comme jamais auparavant. Il aidait des enfants comme il aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'aide. Il était là pour eux, et faisait tout pour leur rendre leur sourire. Mais une ombre cachait ce tableau, beaucoup de personnes ne venaient pas pour adopter des enfants mais seulement pour le rencontrer lui.

Ce comportement l'énervait, il avait construit un endroit de paix pour des enfants qui n'avaient plus rien et non pas un lieu de rencontre pour ses fans. Alors il se fut moins présent dans son domaine, espérant que si les visiteurs non voulus ne le voyaient pas ils ne reviendront pas et d'autres s'abstiendraient.

Et il eut raison, mais rester dans un bureau pour s'occuper de l'administratif de l'endroit n'était pas son but, il voulait être utile. Mais il ne savait pas comment, comment il pouvait s'occuper des enfants sans attirer des visiteurs impromptus ?

Il mit un an à trouver la réponse à cette question. Il allait chercher et trouver les orphelins sorciers dans le monde moldu ! Dans ce monde aussi, il était, malheureusement, possible de perde sa famille et être avec d'autres sorciers permettraient aux enfants nés de parents moldus ou moldu et sorcier d'avoir un endroit paisible adapté à leur besoin.

Les journées d'Harry Potter étaient donc découpées entre les recherches dans le monde moldu et les fins d'après-midis et soirée avec les enfants. Les visites n'étant plus autorisées après 16 heures, Harry pouvait être avec les enfants sans problème.

Mais ce que Harry n'avait pas pensé lorsqu'il y a ouvert l'orphelinat était que les enfants étaient bruyants, épuisants, et demandeurs d'attention. Il finissait régulièrement ses journées avec des maux de tête puissant. Ne pouvant prendre des potions tous les jours, il devait trouver une activité qui le détendait assez pour qu'il n'ait plus de problème.

Il avait donc trouvé la lecture, et chaque soir le jeune Potter se plongeait dans un livre quelconque, le thème était peu important, il voulait, devait juste livre pour apaiser ses maux de tête. Il avait lu l'entièreté de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et s'attaquait à celle des Black qu'il avait hérité de Sirius. Cette bibliothèque était composée de livre sur des thèmes si variés que Harry ne s'ennuyait jamais à la lecture, bien au contraire.

Mais bien qu'il soit intéressé par les écrits, il ne pensait pas faire une découverte aussi importe que celle de cette nuit d'été. Il avait pris un livre sur le ministère, plus particulièrement sur 'les mystères du ministère de la magie'. Il pensait que le livre traiterait des différentes cachoteries de politique sorcière, mais il ne renfermait pas seulement ce type de mystère. Il y avait toute une partie sur les étrangetés du lieu, de la bâtisse et de ce qu'il la compose, dont les voiles du département.

Personne ne savait ce qu'étaient les voiles, à quoi ils servaient, qui les avait mis au ministère. Tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, aux voiles étaient contenus dans ce livre. Harry ne s'en détacha pas de la nuit.

Il apprit que les voiles avaient été installé par le ministère lors d'une ancienne guerre contre un mage noir à la Renaissance. Le ministère avait eu énormément de prisonniers à la fin de cette guerre, et toutes leurs cellules et prisons étaient saturées. Ils avaient donc inventé un espace pour que les prisonniers puissent patienter avant leur procès.

Mais l'utilisation des voiles n'étaient pas appréciait par tous, beaucoup de sorciers trouvaient que ce n'était pas correct envers les prisonniers. Les séjours dans le voile étaient très douloureux et compliqués à gérer. Alors quelques années après la fin de cette guerre, les voiles furent presque tous détruits. Les sorciers avaient décidé qu'il ne fallait plus les utiliser.

Mais certains pensaient que ça pouvait toujours être utile, et que toutes inventions ne devaient être détruites. Alors une porte fut gardée, au ministère, au département des mystères. Seuls trois personnes étaient au courant pour cette porte gardée, elles ne devaient jamais en parler. Ce voile serait caché, nul homme devait le trouver.

Harry trouva cela étrange, pourquoi le garder si personne après les morts des trois gardiens du voile ne saurait qu'un voile existe. Gardant cette question à l'esprit Harry continua sa lecture, il espérait pouvoir apprendre le sort qui permettait de faire sortir les prisonniers. Il pouvait sortir son parrain. Son parrain, Sirius, ça faisait maintenant plus de 10 ans qu'il était enfermé dans ce satané voile. Dix ans de souffrance d'après le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Il avait bon espoir que cette souffrance soit bientôt terminée.

Il continua sa lecture, et tomba rapidement sur ce qu'il l'intéressait. Il fut plus qu'étonné, les sorts à utiliser étaient de puissants sorts de magie noire. Il ne comprenait pas un traite mot des incantations écrites, et ce dit que dès le lendemain il irait demander de l'aide à la directrice de Poudlard. Elle l'aidera sans aucun doute.

C'était donc avec hâte qu'Harry alla à Poudlard dès le lendemain matin. Il était toujours aussi émerveillé par cette école qui l'avait accueilli durant son adolescence. C'était sa première maison et il l'aimera toujours.

Aussitôt arrivé, il se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. En cette fin d'été tous les professeurs étaient présents pour préparer la rentrée, il ne fut donc pas étonné de croiser certain de ses anciens professeurs dans les couloirs de l'école. Tous étaient content de le voir mais il ne prit pas le temps de discuter avec eux, il avait trop de questions en tête pour Minerva pour ne pas se disperser.

La directrice l'accueillie dans son bureau avec joie, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de la venue d'Harry. Il lui expliqua ses trouvailles. Son envie de sortir Sirius du voile, mais surtout son incompréhension face aux sorts à utiliser.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider Harry. Les sorts de magies noires ne sont pas ce que je connais.

\- Comment je vais faire ?

\- Tu connais quelqu'un connaissant ce type de magie.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Harry

\- Severus, Severus Rogue.

\- Comme s'il voudrait m'aider. Comment va-t-il depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban ? »

Après la bataille finale, mettant un terme au règne de Voldemort, Harry n'avait plus entendu parler de Rogue pendant trois ans. Tous pensaient que l'espion était parti vivre sa vie de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui c'était passé pour le professeur de potion. Le ministère l'avait mis à Azkaban, sans aucune forme de procès et sans en parler à quiconque. Pour les aurors, Rogue était un mangemort et il n'y avait pas de doute, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec de la paperasse.

Mais quand trois ans après son enfermement Minerva entendu des aurors parlaient de Rogue qui se faisait remarquer à Azkaban, elle prévint directement Harry. Le jeune avec son influence ne mit pas plusieurs jours à faire sortir son professeur de prison. Il le laissa au bon soin de Minerva et Pomfres. Les deux femmes l'avaient remis sur pieds, physiquement parlant, mais il restait dans un état de léthargie. Il ne voulait rien, n'avait envie de rien.

Les deux femmes qui avaient vu Severus grandir avait peur pour lui. Il avait vécu tellement de choses, qui l'avait atteint, le faisant réagir, par la colère, l'agressivité. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu baisser les bras, parce que c'était ce que l'ancien espion faisant. Il abandonnait.

Alors Minerva lui mit un but en tête, faire sortir Sirius Black de son voile. Le professeur plongea dans cette tâche, y passant tout son temps. Mais peu à peu, à force d'échec, Severus retournait dans sa déprime.

« Minerva, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal, il recommence comme à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Mais il vous aidera, j'en suis certaine.

\- On parle de sauver Sirius, Ils se détestaient.

\- Non, loin de là. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Allez le voir. Il vous dira peut-être tout. »

Bien qu'il n'y crût pas, Harry se rendit chez son professeur. Il habitait dans sa maison d'enfance, qui avait, d'extérieur, un aspect désastreux. Harry en voyant la bâtisse se demanda si son professeur n'avait déménagé sans prévenir. Il ne pouvait vivre dans cette maison.

Harry s'aventura dans l'allée du jardin et toqua à la porte de son professeur. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte mais il entendait bruit de pas venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Il décida de tenter sa chance, de toute façon il ne craignait rien.

HPSR HPSR

Harry ouvrit donc la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied dans la maison qu'un objet se fracassait contre la porte. Potter la laissa entrebâillée et attendit quelques instants avant de retenter l'expérience. Mais au moindre frétillement de la porte, le propriétaire de la maison montrait son envie de ne pas être dérangé.

« Professeur Rogue, C'est moi Harry. Harry Potter. Laissez-moi entrer, je dois vous parler.

\- Mais putain Potter vous ne comprenez pas le message, dégagé de chez moi !

\- C'est important.

\- Rien à foutre ! »

Surpris et énervé de se faire rejeter alors qu'il était là pour un événement on ne peut plus important pour lui suivit transplana directement dans le salon de son ancien professeur. Il sentit les protections que Rogue avait mis sur la maison tenter de le retenir mais il arriva sans aucun problème à entrer dans la maison et le spectacle qu'il y trouva le désarçonna.

Son ancien professeur était debout se tenant à un meuble quelque conque, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas chuter à chaque pas. Il était visiblement alcoolisé et pas qu'un peu. Harry n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans un tel état. Lui qui au temps de Poudlard était toujours impeccable, fier, se tenant droit face à tous, était maintenant que l'ombre de ce qu'il était.

L'homme n'avait pas repris de poids depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, bien au contraire, il n'était vêtu que d'un vieux t-shirt et un simple jogging en coton. Mais surtout, son regard si perçant était si vide que Harry en eut mal au cœur.

Mais le plus jeune n'eut, encore une fois pas encore eut le temps de réagir que son ancien professeur commença à proliférer contre lui.

« Mon Dieu il ne comprend dont rien ! Quand je dis dégage ça signifie partir Potter. Je ne veux voir personne !

\- Professeur ça suffit ! J'ai des nouvelles qui vont vous plaire.

\- Je m'en fou.

\- Ça concerne Sirius. »

Harry vit le visage de son professeur changer, maintenant intéressé. Potter ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'avant son professeur n'aurait pas laissé son intérêt visible.

« Allez prendre une douche d'abord, et vous habillez convenablement.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous, pour Sirius. Et je vous veux dans un meilleur état que maintenant. Je vais vous prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois.

\- Potter, dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il en est pour Sirius.

\- Non, je vous connais si je vous le dis maintenant vous allez rester dans cet état-là.

\- Et en quoi mon 'état' te dérange Potter, fit Rogue en serrant les dents

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vous, vous n'êtes pas comme ça. »

Rogue soupira et se prit les escaliers pour aller au premier étage de la maison. Harry put se concentrer sur le rez-de-chaussée. Les pièces étaient dans un état déplorable, les pièces étaient sales, désordonnées, en un mot dégoutante. Alors Harry se mit au travail, lançant des sorts à travers la pièce pour rendre à la maison un aspect convenable.

A force de vivre auprès d'enfants, Harry avait appris de nombreux sorts d'entretien de maison, que ce soit pour le nettoyage ou la réparation d'objet. Il les mit donc en œuvre dans la maison de son ancien professeur. Laissant les sorts faire ce qu'ils devaient faire, Harry transplana rapidement chez lui pour prendre une potion anti gueule de bois et revint chez Rogue.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et voulu préparer le petit déjeuné pour son professeur, il se doutait que l'homme devait peu se nourrir et voulait le forcer à s'alimenter mais il ne trouva dans les placards que de quoi préparer des cafés, ce qu'il fit.

Harry attendait patiemment que son ancien professeur ait fini de se préparer, il eut le temps de parcourir la maison, du moins le rez-de-chaussée. Les sorts de nettoyage avaient fini leur boulot et la maison était, contrairement à la première pensée de Harry, mignonne. Les meubles quelque peu vieillot mais l'ensemble était agréable et harmonieux.

Potter fit le tour de chaque pièce, la cuisine ne lui apprit rien de bien important, contrairement au salon où parmi le nombre impression de livre, bibelot concernant les potions, Harry trouva une photo mettant en scène son ex professeur.

Severus tenait dans ses bras Sirius, les deux hommes étaient assis dans le parc de la maison avec à leur côté Tonks et Remus. La scène s'était déroulée durant la guerre, au moins un an après le retour de Sirius. Les quatre protagonistes souriaient et avaient l'air si heureux. Harry n'avait jamais vu son parrain avec un sourire aussi resplendissant.

Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, sur une couverture dans l'herbe, faisant un pique-nique avec le second couple. La photo était sorcière et Harry put voir les deux hommes évoluer ensemble. Sirius passait sa main dans les cheveux de Severus tandis que ce dernier tenait son compagnon par les hanches pour le tenir contre lui. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas d'un regard, et Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il les dérangeait.

« C'était deux mois avant sa disparition. »

Harry leva la tête pour voir rogue à côté de lui, le regard triste en regardant cette photographie.

« Il faisait un temps ignoble mais il avait besoin de sortir, il n'en pouvait plus, il devenait fou enfermé au square. Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas que Sirius sorte, même pour venir ici, chez nous. Mais ce jour-là, avec Lupin, on a organisé ce pique-nique. C'était ici, on a mis une tonne de protection sur la maison et le jardin pour être certain qu'il ne risque rien. Il était si heureux, et nous aussi. Même si quelques secondes après que cette photo fut prise il se soit mis à pleuvoir et que tous les quatre on soit tombés malade pendant une semaine. Rien que pour le voir sourire comme ça, ça valait le coup.

\- Depuis quand ? Vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- C'est normal qu'il ne t'ait rien dit, tu devais me détester et savoir que j'étais avec ton parrain aurait tout cassé. Et on s'est mis ensemble à Poudlard, en fin de cinquième année et il m'a quitté, pensant que j'allais devenir mangemort.

\- Vous l'avez été.

\- Oui mais pas par conviction, je l'ai fait pour protéger Regulus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi. Et lorsqu'il est revenu d'Azkaban et qu'il a su que j'étais espion, on s'est remis ensemble. Jusqu'à sa disparition. »

Harry essayait d'assimilé les informations données par Rogue, mais pour lui Sirius détestait Rogue et savoir que non, au contraire, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, déstabilisé le jeune Potter.

« Depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban je cherche un moyen de nous le ramener. Mais rien, je ne trouve rien du tout. J'ai tout essayé, hier c'était ma dernière chance, j'ai tenté une incantation mais les agents de sécurité du ministère m'ont viré avant que je termine, du coup ça a foiré. J'ai perdu espoir, je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Si j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la bibliothèque des Black. »

Harry retourna dans la cuisine, Severus sur ses talons pour lui présenter le livre qu'il avait découvert la veille. Il luit tendit ainsi que la potion anti gueule de bois et s'assit sur un siège, attendant que Severus finisse sa lecture. Le plus vieux dévorait les pages du livre, lisant à une vitesse impressionnante ce livre qui pouvait lui ramener son petit ami.

Quand enfin il eut fini, il leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Alors, vous pouvez m'aider.

\- Évidemment ! Mais ça va être long. Le rituel a besoin de plusieurs potions longues à confectionner. Les sorts à réaliser sont dans une langue que je ne connais pas, on va devoir trouver un moyen de les traduire.

\- On va y arriver. Et on va le retrouver. Comment on va s'organiser

\- Je m'occuperai des potions. Hors de question que tu approches d'un seul chaudron.

\- Évidemment, sourit Harry

\- Et donc tu feras les traductions.

\- Vous pouvez venir chez moi, il y a un grand laboratoire de potion au sous-sol. Fit Harry

\- Tu es inconscient !

\- Mais…

\- Je vais faire des potions plus que dangereuses ! Je ne vais pas les faire chez toi alors que c'est remplis d'enfants. Si mon chaudron explose il vaut mieux que ça soit ici. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir un laboratoire de potion ?

\- Pour les élèves de Poudlard quand ils reviennent de l'école. Comme ça ils peuvent s'entraîner.

\- AVEC TOI !

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont un professeur !

\- Ouf ! »

Les deux restèrent de longues minutes, l'un pensant à comment il allait organiser ses journées entre ses impératifs et ses nouvelles activités de traducteur et le second espérait retrouver son petit ami rapidement.

« Je garde le livre, je dois aller chercher des ingrédients.

Je viens avec vous. J'ai pris ma journée autant que ça sert.

Ok. On y va maintenant. »

Severus écrit sur un papier les ingrédients qui lui manquaient faisant sourire Harry. Potter ne s'imaginait pas que l'autre homme utilisé des stylos moldus au lieu de prendre une plume comme tous les sorciers. Et en faisant bien attention, il remarqua que beaucoup d'accessoire moldu étaient présents dans cette maison.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Rogue qui lui tendit un casque de moto. Harry le regarda d'un air suspect. Il avait pensé, à tort visiblement, qu'ils allaient transplaner au chemin de traverse. Severus ne put retenir un sourire narquois face à l'air surprit de son ancien élève.

« Il y a un village sorcier à côté.

\- On pourrait transplaner. Fit Harry

\- Je n'aime pas transplaner. »

Harry prit donc le casque et suivis Rogue jusqu'à son garage. Il fut, en premier lieu, surpris d'y découvrir la moto de son parrain. Il s'était plusieurs fois demander où elle se trouvait et fut content de s'y installer.

Severus les conduit jusqu'au village sorcier le plus près. Ils ne mirent pas dix minutes à se retrouver face à un vendeur d'ingrédients de potion. Harry suivit son ancien professeur jusqu'au comptoir où ce dernier discuta longuement avec le vendeur.

Harry s'ennuya rapidement, détestant les potions et tout ce qu'il lui rappelait cette activité il décida de laisser les deux connaisseurs entre eux et de faire un tour dans le village. Se baladant dans les rues, se trouva rapidement une occupation. Il entra dans une boutique d'alimentation et décida de remplir les placards de son ex professeur.

Il remplit plusieurs sacs et transplana directement dans la cuisine du potioniste, rangeant ses achats avant de retourner dans le petit village. Même en ayant fait tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, Harry dû attendre Rogue, qui le rejoignit devant la moto.

« Vous avez tout ?

\- Ouais.

\- On va pouvoir commencer dès demain.

\- Ouais. Dit Severus en regardant son ancien élève.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Mais…

\- On commencera demain. Barre-toi.

\- Je voulais rentrer chez vous et qu'on voit comment on s'organise.

\- Demain 8 h chez moi. Au revoir Potter. »

Rogue prit le casque d'Harry et démarra la moto, laissant Harry seul dans la rue, ne revenant pas de s'être fait planter comme cela. Il transplana donc à son orphelinat et fut accueillie par une marrée et petits bouts.

Les uns lui sautèrent dans les bras pendant que d'autres racontèrent leur journée, et très vite Harry ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Il décida de les emmener dans le parc, la journée était fabuleuse il voulait en profiter.

Il joua une bonne heure avec les enfants, avant que Madame Jonson ne les appelle tous pour le repas, et tous les enfants se lancèrent vers la maison. Madame Jonson était l'une des employés de l'orphelinat, elle était en charge de la cuisine et la propreté du bâtiment. Elle avait été l'une des premières à être embauché. Cette vielle femme avait été mère de 8 enfants, et ne supportait pas le calme de sa maison depuis le départ de ses progénitures et avait postulé lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'Harry cherchait du personnel pour un orphelinat.

Harry avait de suite adoré cette femme, elle lui rappelait étrangement Molly Weasley, ferme, strict et pleine d'amour et il l'avait engagé rapidement. Elle s'était avérée parfaite pour son poste.

A table en plus des enfants, d'Harry et de Madame Jonson étaient présent tous les employés de l'établissement. C'était une habitude que tous avaient pris, passer les repas ensemble.

Autour de la table on trouvait donc, les trois femmes s'occupant des enfants, Léa, Martine, et Juliette, ainsi que le professeur particulier, un certain Marc récemment marié à Léa. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Marc avait pris le poste de professeur, et les deux employés s'étaient vite rapprochés.

Tout ce beau monde aidait donc les enfants à manger dans un brouhaha constent, mais aucun ne se plaignait. Tous étaient heureux de voir les sourires présents sur les visages des plus jeunes.

Après l'heure du repas, un autre défi était présent, la mise au lit de tous les enfants. La plupart avait l'habitude de l'organisation, étant présent à orphelinat depuis quelque temps ils connaissant le fonctionnement. Et bien que tous soient habitués, cette tâche était toujours longue et complexe.

Harry était donc heureux de pouvoir rejoindre son lit pour se reposer avant la journée suivante.

HPSR

« Qui t-a permis de toucher à mes affaires Potter ? »

Harry venait seulement de rentrer dans la maison de son ex professeur et déjà il entendait sa douce voix lui dire de si jolie phrase.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas permis de remplir mes placards !

\- Mais vous en aviez besoin.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour faire sortir Sirius, alors il faut que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme.

\- Mouais.

\- Je paris que vous n'avez pas déjeuné ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Allez-vous préparer, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner. »

Harry ne laissa même pas le temps à Severus de répondre et alla directement dans la cuisine. Il n'avait jamais osé parler comme cela à son professeur et il avait peur de la réponse de celui-ci. Et à son plus grand étonnement Severus fit ce que le fils Potter lui avait dit.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard et s'installa à table attendant en silence que Harry ait terminé la préparation. Les deux hommes déjeunèrent ensemble sans parler, voulant passer cette étape pour se mettre au travail.

« Où est-ce que je m'installe ?

\- Dans mon laboratoire il y a un bureau, tu peux le prendre, comme ça si tu as besoin d'aide je serais à côté.

\- Ok, et vous aussi, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les potions. »

Severus regarda son ancien élève et laissa échapper un rire en même temps que lui, chacun sachant qu'Harry serait d'aucune aide sur ce domaine. Tous deux passèrent la matinée sur leur tâche, Harry s'arrachant les cheveux sur les traductions impossibles et Severus préparant ses potions sans complication.

Harry était subjugué par la facilité qu'avait Rogue à réaliser les potions. L'homme exécutait les tâches les plus complexes avec simplicité et rapidité. Harry était certain que les potions n'allaient pas être un problème.

Peu avant midi, le plus jeune alla dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner, il voulait que son professeur reprenne un rythme de vie normal et sain, il allait donc lui instaurer. Préparant une simple omelette avec une salade il appela le potionniste, qui vint tout en râlant sur la perte de temps que représentait cette pause non nécessaire.

Ne parlant toujours pas pendant le repas, il fut rapidement expédié et les deux hommes retournèrent à leur occupation avant le départ d'Harry.

HPSR HPRS

Un mois était passé depuis la découverte d'Harry et les avancées étaient mineurs. Les traductions étaient complexes, le texte original mélangeant plusieurs langues Harry ne savait où chercher et il commençait à être frustré. Severus quant à lui avançait avec les potions mais pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Leur relation n'avait guère évolué, parlant peu ils ne cherchaient pas à connaître l'autre jusqu'à ce jour où Harry amorça la conversation lors du déjeuner qu'ils prenaient toujours ensemble.

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Tu peux toujours.

\- Pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? Vous m'avez toujours vouvoyé.

\- J'étais ton professeur.

\- Et ?

\- J'étais obligé. Mais ça m'a toujours fait bizarre. Alors maintenant que je ne suis plus obligé je ne le fais plus.

\- Pourquoi ça vous fait bizarre ?

\- Tu es le fils de mon ami, le neveu de mon petit ami. C'est étrange.

\- Moui »

Un léger silence s'installa, Harry repensant aux paroles de Rogue avant que celui ne reprenne.

« Tu n'es plus obligé de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler professeur. J'ai un prénom.

\- Oh, Ok. »

Ce fut la première discussion que les deux hommes eurent ensemble. Elle les débloqua, débutant une nouvelle sorte de relation. Ils étaient plus détendus, et passaient leur repas à discuter de tout et de rien. Eternisant la pause repas qui était pourtant si peu appréciée au début.

Harry racontait ce qui se passait à l'orphelinat, faisait rire Severus grâce aux anecdotes des enfants. Il fut étonné de voir que Severus aimait les enfants, il avait toujours pensé depuis Poudlard que Rogue n'appréciait pas les bambins.

Et même lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur la libération de Sirius, ils discutaient ou s'aidaient, Severus laissant ses potions pour prêter mains fortes au plus jeune.

HPRS HPRS HPRS

Harry était dans la cuisine devant les fourneaux ce matin-là, lorsque Severus arriva dans la pièce, l'air encore moins réveillé qu'à son habitude, il passa ses mains sur son visage tout en baillant et s'assit à sa place.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. »

Harry avait eu du mal à s'habituer au tutoiement avec Severus mais maintenant que c'était installé, il ne se verrait reprendre comme avant.

« Un chaudron a explosé. J'ai passé la nuit à nettoyer et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ça s'est passé.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

\- Ouais, le chaudron doit être en cuivre pas en étain pour cette étape.

\- Tu dois tout recommencer alors ?

\- Non, à la fin de chaque étape, je mets une partie de la potion de coté au cas où.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça, dit Harry étonné.

\- C'est pour ça que je m'occupe des potions et toi de la traduction bien chiante, se moqua Severus faisant rire Harry.

\- Moque-toi ! Mais ça y est, je commence à avancer.

\- Heureusement, depuis le temps. »

Cette remarque lui valut de recevoir un torchon sur la tête ce qui le fit rire. Severus aimait la présence d'Harry à ses côtés. Le jeune mettait de la gaité dans sa vie. Mettant des rires et des sourires dans son quotidien bien terne.

« Tu as eu le résultat de Quiddich ? demanda Harry

\- A quoi bon, on sait tous que les Canons de Chudley vont perdre. »

Les deux hommes parlaient souvent du sport sorcier, surprenant Harry qui ne pensait pas Severus sportif. Mais l'homme était passionné par cette activité et pouvait en parler des heures, ce qu'il faisait souvent avec Harry.

« Mais il se pourrait qu'un miracle soit arrivé.

\- Il y a plus de chance que tu arrives à faire une potion que les Canons gagnent.

\- On paris ?

\- Tu veux parier quoi ?

\- Si les canons ont gagné, tu nous emmènes vois la finale de la coupe !

\- Ok, et s'ils perdent, tu me fais une tarte au citron.

\- D'accord ! »

Gardant leur accord en tête les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion avant de reprendre leur recherche sur les voiles. Mais lorsque la Gazette arriva, Harry se jeta dessus et mit le journal sous le nez de Severus.

« Je n'aime pas être trop en bas, alors tu devrais commander les places rapidement. »

Severus regarda la page de couverture du journal, il pouvait y lire un titre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. _Les miracles existent Les Canons ont gagné !_

« Putain »

HPRS HPRS

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui cuisine ? fit Harry en regardant Severus assit à table en train de lire le journal

« Parce que c'est ton rôle »

Il rit en recevant une cuillère en bois sur la tête.

« Severus !

\- Harry !

\- Réponds-moi !

\- Parce que tu cuisines bien.

\- Et alors, tu sais cuisiner non ? »

Harry sourit face au silence qui lui répondit.

« Sérieux, tu ne sais pas ?

\- C'est bon Potter, fais pas chier.

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire, que toi, Severus Rogue grand maitre dans l'art des potions. Art qui consiste juste à couper des choses et les mettre dans un chaudron n'arrivent pas à faire LA MÊME CHOSE pour manger. »

Harry laissa son fou rire s'échapper en voyant les rougeurs envahir les joues de Rogue avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer près des fourneaux.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Harry appris à Severus comment préparer un repas simple, lui montrant comment couper les aliments, les faire cuire, les assaisonner. Et lorsqu'enfin ils purent déjeuner, la préparation ayant duré deux fois plus de temps qu'en temps normal, Severus se dit que ce n'était pas si mal de cuisiner avec Harry.

HPRS HPRS HPRS

« Severus arrête de rire !

\- Tu… Ha Ha Ha

\- Severus aide moi ! »

Les deux hommes avaient dû se rendre dans le jardin du plus vieux pour récolter des plantes pour les potions de Severus. Le plus vieux avaient insisté pour qu'Harry vienne avec lui, n'ayant pas envie d'être seul sous la pluie alors qu'il devait affronter le temps pour leur cause commune. Harry n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre le plus vieux dans la collecte de plante qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le temps pluvieux rendait la progression difficile, le jardin en pente était devenu une large piste boueuse qui glissait sous leurs pieds. Harry s'était plusieurs fois rattrapé aux bras de Severus, manquant de tombé. Mais cette fois, Severus n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper et le jeune Potter avait traversé le jardin jusqu'au bout du jardin, arrivant la tête en bas, bloqué par le grillage.

Severus n'avait rien manqué à cette chute magnifique et il en n'avait jamais vu d'aussi comique, et n'avait pu retenir des rires. Enervant le plus jeune qui attendait avec impatience son aide.

« Severus ! Fait pas le gamin !

\- Faire le gamin serait te laisser seul là où tu es mon cher Harry !

\- Non, non, non ! Vient, ramènes-moi à la maison !

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. »

Le plus vieux transplana à côté d'Harry, l'aida à le relever et le fit transplaner directement dans la salle de bain de la maison. Potter fut étonné d'arriver dans cette pièce mais ne dit rien, il releva la tête vers Severus et le vit en train de retenir des rires.

« Mais ma parole, tu vas te calmer !

\- C'était merveilleux !

\- Severus ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et bouge je vais me laver, j'ai de la boue partout.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. »

Dit Severus en quittant la pièce et en allant dans la cuisine préparer du thé pour se réchauffer après avoir ramené un de ses t-shirts et de ses pantalons aux maladroits pour qu'il ait des vêtements secs, et ne tombe pas malade.

Il l'attendit en lisant un livre, buvant une première tasse de thé, avant de le voir arriver, le t-shirt dans la main.

« Pourquoi tu te balades à moitié à poils chez moi, non pas que la vue soit mauvaise mais c'est étonnant. Fit Severus, faisant rougir Harry

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour les coupures.

\- Montre-moi d'abord. »

Le plus jeune lui montra son dos, écorché dû à son passage dans les ronces. Il entendit l'autre homme soupirer et quitter la pièce revenant quelques minutes après avec une petite boite dans les mains.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de bol !

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie. »

Severus sourit et se mit à désinfecter les plaies et les refermer à l'aide de différents baumes.

« Aïe.

\- Fait pas ta chochotte.

\- Mais j'ai mal j'ai le droit de le dire.

\- Oui mais en silence

\- Tu es con, pouffa Harry, fermant les yeux sous la douceur du touché de Severus »

HPRS HPRS

Les deux hommes étaient bien, à deux dans leur petit monde. Mais cela n'allait plus durer. En début novembre Harry était chez lui après une longue journée où il avait pas mal avancé sur les traductions. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir, mais ce n'était pas au goût de Hermione, qui l'appelait par cheminée et ne cessait de parler.

Elle et Ron étaient parti vivre au Japon, là où la jeune femme pouvait exercer son métier de médicomage tout en faisant ses recherches sur la médecine. Ils adoraient leur vie là-bas, mais il est vrai que Harry leur manquait, en quand cela était trop fort la jeune femme pouvait passer des heures en conversation avec lui. Comme à ce moment.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive en ce moment.

\- J'ai un moyen de ramener Sirius. Tu te rends compte 'Mione ! Il va revenir, je travaille dessus avec Severus.

\- Severus ?

\- Le professeur Rogue, tu sais bien Hermione et…

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Un certain temps, depuis que je le côtois en fait. Tu verrais, il est si différent de ce que l'on a pu penser. Il est tellement drôle, je te jure, je ris tellement. Et il est si détendu, je parle des heures avec lui. Et il jure constamment, c'est tellement en décalage de l'image que j'avais de lui. Je vais à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quiddich avec lui l'été prochain. J'ai tellement hâte !

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

\- Oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir si bien avec lui.

\- Te sentir bien ?

\- Oui comme avec vous, je peux être comme je veux. C'est cool, et… »

Harry fut coupé par des coûts portés à sa porte, il mit fin à la discussion avec Hermione, et alla ouvrir, il tomba nez à nez avec Marc, le professeur des enfants de l'orphelinat. Il était rare que quelqu'un vienne dans le bureau d'Harry le voir, surtout aussi tard et Harry appréhendait la discussion qui allait se jouer.

« Marc, entre. Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

\- Vas-y.

\- Avec Léa on va partir. Je t'ai parlé de mon envie de retourner en France, et j'y ai trouvé un poste.

\- Et Léa te suit évidemment.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'arrange pas. Mais je comprends, tu veux te rapprocher de ta famille. Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

\- Trois semaines.

\- J'aurai le temps de trouver des remplaçants. Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! »

Harry passa son temps libre les semaines suivantes à chercher des remplaçants. Il avait facilement trouvé pour Léa, mais la question du professeur fut plus compliquée. Il dû faire appel à plusieurs professeurs, un part matière et la veille du départ de ses anciens employés, il ne lui en manquait plus qu'un. Et espérait le trouver parmi ses connaissances.

Il arriva chez Severus un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude, et trouva le propriétaire des lieux dans le jardin en train de courir. Depuis quelques semaines Severus avait repris le sport, ce qui lui allait très bien selon Harry, mais qui montrait surtout qu'il se sentait bien.

Harry l'appela de la maison et le regarda revenir vers celle-ci. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour son professeur sexy mais la vision qu'il avait de lui actuellement lui montrait à quelle point la vision qu'il avait de Severus lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard était mauvaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là si tôt ?

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Harry. Maintenant Réponds-moi.

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Non.

\- Severus !

\- Quoi ? La dernière fois que tu es venu avec quelque chose à faire c'était il y a des mois et on est encore dessus.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu vas bien aimer. Je pense.

\- Accouche Potter.

\- Deux de mes employés partent aujourd'hui et j'ai trouvé des remplaçants, sauf pour une tâche. Les cours de potion. Tu pourrais t'en occuper ? S'il te plait ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne connais personne aussi doué que toi en potion.

\- La flatterie de fonctionne pas avec moi. Tu as toi-même dit que j'étais le pire prof de Poudlard. Alors pourquoi vouloir que je donne des cours à tes orphelins.

\- Ce n'est qu'une initiation. Ils sont tous petits, je sais que tu adores les enfants. Comme moi ! Tu vas être top. Dit oui s'il te plait. On pourra même bosser sur les voiles chez moi. Tes potions sont stables. Il y a plus de risque pour les enfants. Ok ?

\- D'accord.

\- Merci ! »

Harry afficha un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de Severus, passa ses mains derrière son cou.

« Ce n'est pas pratique que tu sois si grand.

\- C'est toi tu es trop petit. »

Severus sourit, passa ses mains sous les cuisses d'Harry pour le surélevé le faisant sourire.

« C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Oui bien mieux. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux, se souriant avant que Severus ne recommence à râler.

« Mais c'est que tu n'es pas si léger !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je fais plus 40 kg depuis un moment.

\- J'ai bien vu. Et heureusement, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Pff. Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, on doit retourner bosser Severus. »

HPRS HPRS

« Entre Severus, les enfants t'attendent.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, ils sont impatients. Tu les impressionnes.

\- Ils ne m'ont encore jamais vu.

\- Ta réputation te précède mon cher.

\- Et merde !

\- Sev' ! Fait attention il y a des enfants partout, je ne veux pas d'injure.

\- Oui chef. Amène moi au labo alors. Sinon je continue.

\- Gamin ! »

Harry l'emmena et le laissa avec les enfants. Severus était content de voir qu'il n'avait un groupe d'une dizaine de gamin, le plus vieux devait avoir six ans. Le cours allait être tranquille, normalement.

Quand Harry arriva dans le laboratoire une heure après il espérait que Severus avait su faire preuve de patience et que le nouveau professeur passait bien avec les enfants. En ouvrant la porte il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Tous les enfants étaient installés autour du chaudron, et Severus les faisait participer à la préparation de la potion. Il avait découpé tous les ingrédients et il guidait les enfants. Certains mélangeaient la préparation pendant que d'autre mettaient les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Ils écoutaient tous Severus, faisant ce que le professeur leur indiquait exactement comme il l'avait dit, suivant les consigne à la lettre et dans la bonne humeur.

Harry resta un moment à regarder ce tableau qu'il trouva particulièrement mignon, adossé contre le montant de la porte il ne se faisait pas remarquer. Laissant l'attention des enfants sur leur professeur.

Quand le cours fut fini et qu'il eut le droit à son lot de câlin de la part des enfants, Harry rejoignit Severus qui nettoyait les ustensiles.

« Le spectacle t'a plu ?

\- C'était adorable. »

Harry et s'installa sur le plan de travail, attendant que l'autre homme ait fini son nettoyage.

« Tu pourras installer tes chaudrons ici. Cette salle ne va être utilisée que par toi.

\- D'accord. Je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vois mon filleul aujourd'hui. C'est rare qu'il ait une journée à me concentrer alors j'en profite.

\- Ah. Bonne journée alors. »

Severus allait partir quand il remarqua le visage fermé d'Harry. Il s'avança vers lui, posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses et le regarda dans les yeux, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est mignon.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu deviens sénile mon pauvre, la vieillesse atteint tes neurones.

\- Ne cherche pas à changer le thème de la discussion.

\- Alors qu'elle est le thème de cette discussion professeur ?

\- Le fait que tu sois jaloux.

\- De quoi je suis cessé être jaloux ?

\- Du fait que je passe la journée avec Drago et pas avec toi. »

Severus sourit face aux rougeurs qui prenaient place sur le visage d'Harry. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, le jeune voulait qu'il reste près de lui. Cette constatation le fit sourire, il n'était pas le seul à être devenu dépendant de la présence de l'autre dans sa vie.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il passait toutes ses journées avec Harry, et ce dernier avait réussi à se faire une place près de lui. Severus s'était surpris à penser plusieurs fois que ça ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Il adorait le sourire d'Harry lorsqu'il arrivait dans la cuisine chaque matin, son rire, leur discussion, leur moment de travail, les visites impromptues du plus jeunes lorsqu'il avait oublié un objet quelque conque chez Severus et qu'il passait la soirée avec le plus vieux.

Harry était devenu une part essentielle de la vie de Severus et il espérait que la réciproque soit vraie.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Je peux partir sans soucis alors. »

Severus déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Potter, sachant que le côté Griffondor d'Harry allait réagir aussitôt. Et il ne se trompa pas, il fit un pas vers la porte avant d'être retourné par Harry, qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et court, Harry se recula rapidement de son ex professeur qui ne vit pas d'un bon œil cette rétraction.

Il prit le visage d'Harry en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa comme jamais quelqu'un avait osé embrasser le survivant. Le baiser était quémandeur, Severus ne laissait pas de répits à Harry, passant la barrière des lèvres pour approfondir leur échange.

Tous deux profitaient, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le vouloir, d'apprécier ce contact pour si bon et si désiré. Ils le savaient, mais à ce moment ce n'était pas important. Juste leur corps l'un contre l'autre était dans leur esprit, leur langue se mouvant contre sa jumelle. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Mais la position n'était pas pratique, Harry devait se mettre sur la pointe de pieds tandis que Severus se courbait pour atteindre les lèvres de Potter.

« Putain, ce n'est pas normal d'être si grand, dit Harry contre la bouche de Severus

\- Il y a une position dans laquelle ça ne se voit pas. »

Severus installa Harry sur le plan de travail s'allongeant à moitié sur lui reprenant ses baisers avant que des coups à la porte ne les interrompt.

« Monsieur Potter, un certain Drago Malfoy demande le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit de faire passer ce message 'il attend son parrain qui n'est pas fichu d'être à l'heure depuis qu'il fréquente un putain de lion.' »

Severus émit un petit rire contre les lèvres d'Harry, qui se redressa, remettant dans l'ordre dans ses habits.

« J'arrive Madame Jonson, et Severus aussi. »

Les bruits de pas de Madame Jonson leur indiquèrent que la vieille femme était repartie, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se sourire l'un l'autre.

« N'arrive pas trop tard demain. Fit Harry

\- Bien que mon filleul pense le contraire, j'ai toujours eu un sens de la ponctualité très développé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Après un énième baiser, Severus s'en alla, laissa Harry seul dans la salle de potion.

HPRS HPRS HPRS

Severus était assis dans un restaurant quelque conque face à son filleul qui le scrutait de manière plus qu'étrange. Il lui avait expliqué la situation avec Harry et attendant un minimum d'aide, pas d'être jugé.

« Je reprends, fit Drago, tu t'es mis à bosser avec Potter pour ramener l'homme que tu as toujours aimé. A force de passer du temps avec le balafré tu as commencé à le désirer.

\- C'est plus que du désir Drago, beaucoup plus que ça. Je suis tellement complice avec lui. Je…

\- Ok, tu craques pour Potter. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mis appart tes goûts douteux en matière d'homme.

\- Dans quoi, un mois on aura ramené Sirius. Comment je vais lui dire que je ne veux plus être avec lui mais avec son filleul.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution, ne le ramène pas.

\- On ne peut pas laisser un innocent souffrir juste parce que c'est plus pratique pour nous.

\- Ne me demande pas des conseils si c'est pour rejeter ce que je te dis. Parles-en avec Potty. Ça ne concerne que vous. »

HPRS HPRS HPRS

Harry était perdu, il était heureux. Heureux que Severus ait envie de la même chose que lui, c'était à dire avoir une relation avec lui. Si la situation s'était arrêté là, Harry aurait sauté de joie, mais malheureusement il n'y aurait pas que ça à prendre en compte.

Sirius, l'homme qui partage la vie de celui qu'il aimait, son parrain allait bientôt revenir et Harry savait que Severus n'aimait que Sirius. Il n'a pas vécu pendant dix ans parce que cet homme n'était plus dans sa vie.

Comment Harry ne pouvait faire le point face à cet homme. Et puis, même si Severus le choisissait lui, comment Harry pourrait regarder son parrain dans les yeux en sachant qu'il lui a volé son homme.

Le jeune Potter avait besoin d'aide, et appela directement Hermione. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une solution c'était elle.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Hermione, c'est horrible. Je suis un monstre.

\- Tu exagères, comme toujours j'en suis certaine. Raconte-moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas être attiré par lui, mais c'est irrésistible. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui mais je n'ai pas le droit. Ce n'est pas ma place. Je vais casser ce qu'il a construit avec son petit ami.

\- Rogue a un petit ami ?

\- Comment tu sais que je parle de Severus ?

\- Avec ton dernier appel j'étais certaine que quelque chose se passait ou allait se passer entre vous.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté ? Il sortait avec Sirius avant qu'il ne tombe dans le voile.

\- Parce que tu es heureux Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un aussi beau sourire que depuis que Severus est dans ta vie. Même avec tes ex petits amis tu n'étais pas comme ça. Alors oui, ce n'est pas juste pour Sirius qui va revenir dans un monde où son petit ami ne l'aime plus. Mais au moins il va revenir. Et même s'il va-t'en vouloir au début, il comprendra. Il n'était pas là.

\- S'il ne comprend pas 'Mione, si je perds ma seule famille à cause de cette histoire.

\- Déjà je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je suis ta famille, Ron l'est, ainsi que tous tes amis ! Tu nous auras nous, et tu auras Severus. Tu dois te calmer, respirer. Parles-en avec le professeur.

\- D'accord. J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

\- On s'est embrassé. Je sais ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'était parfait. Oh c'était tellement niais comme phrase ! »

HPRS HPRS HPRS

Le lendemain Harry attendait Severus avec impatience, l'ancien élève était stressé, il ne savait comment se comporter avec Rogue mais avait en même temps tellement hâte de le retrouver. Harry faisait le petit déjeuné, comme chaque matin, pour eux deux. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et leva la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte pour y voir un Severus souriant, ce qui rassura le jeune Potter.

Severus combla l'espace entre leur corps pour venir prendre les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes, le faisant soupirer de satisfaction. Le baiser fut rapide, juste de quoi leur permettre de se rassurer, mais Severus garda Harry contre lui, qui blotti sa tête contre lui.

« On doit parler Harry.

\- Je sais Severus. Je sais. Tu aimes Sirius, et quand il reviendra ça sera fini ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi quoiqu'il y ait.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, Severus releva la tête d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai toujours aimé Sirius. Je l'ai aimé pendant près de vingt ans alors qu'il n'était plus là. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, constamment. Et puis, tu es arrivé, et mon monde a changé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des discours à l'eau de rose, je le trouve déjà bien assez. Mais Putain Harry, que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ces derniers mois grâce à toi. Alors oui, quand il va le savoir ça va lui faire du mal, oui c'est peu commun comme situation mais c'est comme ça. Tu as l'habitude à l'extraordinaire non ? »

...

À suivre...

Cette histoire devait être un os mais après réflexion et demandes je vais faire quelques chapitres en plus (j'ai déjà des idées en tête).


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit mot avant le début de ce chapitre pour remercier Harmonii3 ma Bêta et qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Et maintenant bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry et Severus étaient maintenant en couple depuis un mois, ils profitaient un maximum du temps ensemble. Severus ne décollait plus de l'orphelinat, il adorait aider Harry à coucher les enfants, les préparer, ou juste jouer avec eux. Il comprenait le choix qu'avait fait Harry. Tous ses enfants méritaient un endroit comme celui-ci, un endroit où ils se sentent bien, aimer. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait ses préférences.

Un petit garçon d'à peine 6 ans, au doux nom de Martin, renvoyé Severus à sa propre enfance. Le jeune garçon était né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu n'acceptant pas la sorcellerie. A la mort de cette dernière le garçon avait été placé. Le père ne voulait pas entendre parler de sa progéniture, et Harry avait recueilli Martin. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait le mettre à l'orphelinat, il aurait accepté sans hésitation.

C'est pourquoi Severus n'arrivait jamais à dire non à cette petite tête blonde qui lui demandait toujours tellement d'attention. Personne ne comprenait l'attachement du jeune, qui n'aimait être en présence de personne hormis d'Harry avant l'arrivée de Severus. Mais depuis que le potionniste avait envahi la maison, Martin ne le lâchait plus. Au point où l'heure du couché était un moment compliqué.

Severus avait envahi la chambre du propriétaire qui peu à peu avait fini par être leur chambre. Cette installation s'était produite sans que le couple n'en parle réellement. Ce fut d'abord, une brosse à dents dans la salle de bain, l'achat du petit déjeuner préféré du potionniste, une place lui avait été faite dans l'armoire d'Harry, des vêtements ou autres affaires lui appartenant jonchés le sols de la chambre.

Tout le monde avait maintenant l'habitude de voir Severus se balader dans les couloirs de la bâtisse et tous, enfants comme employés étaient heureux de son arrivée dans la vie d'Harry. Les employés d'Harry étaient les personnes qu'il côtoyait le plus au quotidien, ils avaient vu au fils des années l'homme se renfermer sur lui-même pour finir par avoir une vie monotone. Il se donnait à fond dans son orphelinat et personne ne lui reprochait mais il s'oubliait.

Avec l'arrivée de Severus le jeune recommençait à avoir une vie, sa propre vie. Il n'était pas rare de l'entendre rire aux éclats ou juste le voir sourire dès son réveil et pour cela tous étaient reconnaissant envers Severus. La vie d'Harry avait bien changé depuis sa mise en couple. Il passait ses journées avec lui, trouvant des activités pour occuper les enfants, ou simplement améliorer la gestion de l'orphelinat. Ils étaient constamment à deux et ne voulaient que ça change.

Severus emmenait souvent Harry dans le monde moldu. Bien que le plus jeune ait vécu 11 ans dans le monde non sorcier il n'avait pu réellement le découvrir, dû aux Dursley. Severus lui faisait rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pu faire ou voir. Le couple ne voulait pas encore s'afficher dans le monde sorcier, il voulait d'abord l'annoncer à leur famille avant que toute la société soit au courant.

Ils profitaient donc de leur tranquillité quelques temps en découvrant ou redécouvrant le monde moldu. Severus avait amené Harry dans les lieux touristiques de Londres, faisant le musée d'histoire naturel, Big Ben, ou encore London Eyes. Ce dernier avait beaucoup plus à Harry. Etre aussi haut dans les airs était toujours un sentiment qui lui plaisait.

Pourtant, un appel de Minerva bouscula les nouvelles habitudes du couple. La directrice leur avait demandé de venir boire le thé avec elle dans les jardins de Poudlard. Cette entrevue ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés à l'heure, grâce à Severus, et avaient rapidement rejoint la vielle femme. Si elle fut choquée par leur arrivée main dans la main elle ne le montra pas, au contraire, elle les accueilli à bras ouverts.

« Severus ! Harry je suis heureuse de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

\- - Très bien, mais je n'en dirai pas autant de toi Minerva. Tu es si pâle.

\- - Oh Severus tu sais parler aux femmes ! »

Severus déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ancienne collègue et s'installa en face d'elle sur l'un des fauteuils destinés à lui et Harry.

« Alors, pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ?

\- - Ce n'est pas une convocation Severus. Je veux juste savoir où vous en êtes pour Sirius. J'ai hâte de le revoir. »

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, les deux hommes avaient totalement négligé leur recherche pour ramener Sirius. Depuis que Severus avait déclaré ses sentiments le couple n'avait pas vu plus loin qu'eux deux.

« Severus, réponds-moi.

\- - On n'a pas vraiment avancé, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

\- - Vous avez pas plutôt été distrait ?, fit Minerva en regardant leurs mains liées.

\- - Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- - Ne me fait pas le coup de la mauvaise fois Severus.

\- - Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es contre mon couple quand même. »

Harry regarda ses deux anciens professeurs d'un air rieur, il avait l'impression d'assister à une dispute entre une mère et son fils. Severus lui avait dit que Minerva avait été très présente durant son enfance et son adolescence, l'aidant comme un membre de sa famille. Mais le plus jeune n'avait pas intégré les répercussions que cela avait eu aussi bien chez Severus que chez Minerva.

« Ce n'est pas ça Severus. Tu as l'air tellement heureux, Harry aussi. Personne ayant du bon sens ne peut être contre ce que vous formez mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes maintenant heureux ici, que vous devez laisser Sirius là-bas. Il ne mérite pas ça.

\- - On n'a pas fait exprès de l'oublier. C'est juste que… On n'y a plus pensé.

\- - Je me doute, mais faîtes attention maintenant. Et noël arrive, essayer de nous le ramener pour la fête.

\- - Même en y travaillant H 24 ça sera impossible. Il y a tellement de boulot.

\- - Oh, ce n'est pas grave mais remettez-vous au travail messieurs. »

Cette petite discussion avec McGonagal avait remis les idées en place aux deux hommes. Et ils reprirent leur place devant les chaudrons et les traductions. Cependant l'ambiance était bien différente des premières semaines. Il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire pour simplement réclamer un baiser à l'autre ou prendre l'autre dans ses bras. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se rapprocher de l'autre.

Severus avait l'impression de revivre grâce à Harry. Le plus jeune était ce qui lui fallait dans sa vie, et il ne comptait pas s'en séparer. Il espérait apporter le même réconfort à son petit ami qui semblait aussi bien avec lui que l'inverse. Le couple était heureux dans leur bulle et rien ne gâcherai leur bonheur, ils en étaient certain.

Comme tous les soirs le couple était installé dans leur salon privé. Tous les enfants étaient couchés ils étaient donc comme à leur habitude tranquillement installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

Cela faisait partie de leur rituel, Harry apportait une boisson, Severus choisissait un film et les deux hommes restaient blotti l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, Harry installait entre les jambes de Severus, le dos collé à son torse. Il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose pour être déconcentrés et ne plus portaient attention au film, juste faisant attention à l'autre.

C'est dans une telle position qu'Hermione les trouva lors d'une soirée début décembre. La jeune femme les interrompit en plein discussion autour de la beauté des acteurs d'un film quelconque. Lorsqu'Harry vit la jeune femme arrivait il lui sauta au cou trop heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps séparé. Bien qu'ils se parlaient régulièrement rien ne valait une véritable rencontre entre les amis d'enfance.

Cette arrivée fut moins bien accueilli par Severus qui voyait en Hermione un élément perturbateur de son programme il soupira mais salua la jeune femme.

« Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

\- - Non, il est parti voir sa famille. Tu connais Molly elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné de ne pas être la première sur sa liste de visite.

\- - Molly râle pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis certain que même maintenant elle râle.

\- - Severus ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- - Oh si Harry, je connais Molly depuis plus de 20 ans et je te le dis, c'est une râleuse.

\- - Non ! Ça lui arrive parfois mais c'est tout !

\- - Parfois ? Ouais matin midi et soir et dès qu'un élément ne va pas dans son sens.

\- - Severus !

\- - Tu sais que c'est vrai ! »

Hermione regarda le couple se chamailler pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Bien qu'Harry lui parlait à chaque occasion de sa relation avec Severus elle était plus que surprise de la voir aussi complice avec son ancien professeur. Savoir que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un d'agréable et le voir était deux choses bien différentes. Mais elle devait avouer que cette situation avait l'air de convenir à son ami.

Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry n'avait pas une seule fois montré une bonne humeur comme celle-là. La compagnie du plus vieux lui faisait du bien et ça se voyait. Le jeune homme arborait un grand sourire et réchauffait le cœur de son amie.

« Vous avez finis ? demanda la jeune femme, perdant patience

\- - Oui Miss Granger. Mais tout le monde sait que j'ai raison.

\- - Mais oui Sev'. Bon 'Mione, comment ça se passe chez toi ?

\- - Chez moi ? C'est parfait ! Je m'éclate dans mon boulot, avec Ron c'est top.

\- - Mais ?

\- - Mais Ron commence à me parler d'enfant, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Lui aspire à être père.

\- - Oh…

\- - Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas pour maintenant, donc on a le temps.

\- - Tu vas devoir en parler avec lui, fit Harry.

\- - Oui je sais, mais je redoute cette discussion. Et vu que ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir un enfant, j'attends un peu. Autant retarder la future dispute.

\- - C'est une manière de voir. Fit Severus

\- - Bon, Harry tu viens au noël chez les Weasley ?

\- - Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Tu veux venir Sev' ?

\- - Ah non.

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Je fête déjà noël avec les Malfoy. Drago va me présenter son petit ami.

\- - Oh… Tu vas faire le rôle du papa gâteau, prenant ta tête de méchant.

\- - Pas besoin, c'est surement un ancien de mes élèves et Drago m'a dit que ce n'était pas un Serpentard.

\- - Donc il aura peur de toi.

\- - Exactement. Tu vois que ça me sert d'avoir été un professeur tyrannique.

\- - Mouais, mais ça veut dire que l'on ne sera pas ensemble pour noël. J'aurai bien aimé leur dire pour nous pendant les fêtes. Fit Harry en caressant distraitement le bras que Severus avait passé autour de lui.

\- - Tu en es certain ? S'ils le prennent mal ça va jeter un froid.

\- - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le prendraient mal.

\- - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le prendraient bien.

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi.

\- - M'en fou.

\- - Ils pensent que je suis un connard, pas aimant ni aimable.

\- - Après un café ça va.

\- - Molly et Arthur savent que j'étais avec Siri.

\- - Hermione aussi et ça ne la dérange pas.

\- - Mais elle ne m'a pas connu avec.

\- - Severus, ils sont ma famille. Ils m'aiment, et même si ça leur fait bizarre ils accepteront. J'en suis certain.

\- - Dans ce cas, je dirais à Narcissa que j'arriverai un peu en retard. Et j'irai avec toi chez Molly et Arthur, au moins pour l'apéritif.

\- - Parfait ! »

HPSR HPSR HPSR

« Severus !

\- - Oui chéri ? »

Harry venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire d'un pas vif un journal à la main l'air visiblement contrarié. Il claqua le dit journal sur la paillasse de Severus et croisa les bras sur son torse attendant visiblement une explication. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce comportement très Gryffondor.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au journal et se vit en photo en train de parler avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe national de Quidditch. Il connaissait Florent depuis Poudlard, et c'était l'un des seuls amis qu'il s'était fait à l'époque. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé jusque-là à Harry. Il sourit un peu plus en se rendant compte que son petit ami lui faisait une petit crise de jalousie.

« Oui et ?

\- - C'est qui ?

\- - Tu sais qui c'est quand même Harry. Tu es fan de Quidditch tu devrais reconnaître Florent Tord.

\- - Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec lui ?

\- - Je lui parle, c'est évident.

\- - Severus.

\- - Oui ?

\- - Commence pas. Dis-moi tout.

\- - Tu es bien impatient aujourd'hui.

\- - Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! Dis-moi ce que tu faisais là-bas avec lui.

\- - C'est un ami, je le connais depuis Poudlard, on était deux sang-mêlé à Serpentard dans la même année en plus. Ça rapproche.

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas ! Que tu l'avais sauvé de Voldemort et que depuis il est amoureux de toi.

\- - 'Ry, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de t'emmener au cinéma. Tu commences à avoir trop d'imagination.

\- - N'importe quoi ! En plus, je retiens un truc. Tu connais l'entraîneur de l'équipe national et tu ne me l'as pas présenté !

\- - Un jour peut-être, fit Severus en riant de l'air contrarié de son petit ami.

\- - Bon qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

\- - Je finis la dernière potion pour Siri.

\- - C'est la dernière ?

\- - Oui ! Après il nous restera plus que les traductions et on pourra enfin le faire sortir.

\- - C'est presque terminé aussi. Mais aujourd'hui on a dit qu'on ne bossait pas. C'est noël je te rappelle.

\- - Je devais juste incorporer un élément. Et maintenant que c'est fait. Je suis tout à toi. dit Severus en prenant Harry dans ses bras avant de lui donner un léger baiser. Joyeux noël Monsieur le jaloux

\- - A toi aussi Sev'. »

Les deux hommes regagnèrent la salle à manger pour préparer la table pour le repas. Comme chaque année à l'orphelinat, un repas de fête était réalisé le midi, certain employé ne pouvait être présent le soir et les enfants voulaient célébrer avec tous.

Toute la grande troupe se retrouva autour d'un merveilleux repas cuisiné par Madame jonson qui n'avait encore une fois pas fait semblant. Tous les repas de fête étaient extraordinaire. La vieille femme adorait les évènements qui rassemblaient tout son petit monde autour d'une table et n'hésitait pas à les gâter en leur proposant un repas exceptionnel.

Harry s'était placé en face de Severus, il avait sur ses genoux le petit Martin qui ne mangeait que près du potionniste. Le directeur de l'orphelinat laissa son regard se perdre sur les enfants, adultes présents. Tous souriaient, rigolaient les uns avec les autres, certains enfants jouaient avec leurs couverts pendant que d'autres un peu plus grand essayaient de soutirer des informations sur Poudlard aux adultes. L'ambiance était à la rigolade et tout le monde arborait un grand sourire. Même Severus laissait transparaître un léger sourire.

Harry porta son attention sur son petit ami en grande discussion avec Martin sur les dragons, qui étaient la grande passion de l'enfant. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé être heureux comme il l'était en cet instant. Il avait pensé qu'être en couple n'était pas pour lui, ses anciennes relations étant désastreuses il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir d'autre. Mais à cet instant avec Severus il se dit que ce n'était pas être en couple qui lui posait problème c'était les hommes avec qui il avait pu être.

Le repas se passa donc superbement bien mais trop vite pour tous Harry dû se rendre chez les Weasley. Il avait promis à la matriarche de la famille qui l'aiderai pour les dernières préparations et qu'il arriverai dans l'après-midi. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de seulement voir Molly, Arthur, Hermione, et Ron l'accueillir.

Venir dans cette maison était toujours un bonheur pour Harry. Ce fut, tout au long, de sa scolarité le lieu qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Pour beaucoup d'élève, c'était Poudlard leur lieu de ressource mais pour lui de fut le Terrier. A Poudlard, il y avait beaucoup trop de traque contre Voldemort pour qu'il s'y sente en totale sécurité.

A peine eut il posé un pied dans l'entrée que Molly le mit au travail. Ils étaient en retard sur son planning et devaient absolument rectifier cela. Il dû donc mettre la table avec l'aide de Ron. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le retour du roux en Angleterre et n'étaient pas très productif, parlant plus qu'autre chose, ils se faisaient toujours réprimander par une Molly pressente. Le seul moment où la mère prit quelques secondes pour discuter ce fut pour l'annonce d'Harry.

Elle contrôlait le travail de son fils et son meilleur ami, elle remarqua rapidement qu'un verre avait été mise en trop et ne se gêna pas pour le dire aux garçons.

« Soyez un peu plus attentif ! Vous n'avez même pas compté correctement les invités ! Il y a une coupe de trop ! Il faut tout décaler ! On perd du temps.

\- - Euh non Molly, je… Je me suis permis d'inviter mon petit ami. Je voulais vous le présenter officiellement. C'était une surprise. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? j'aurai du vous prévenir. Mais il ne reste que le temps de l'apéritif, il a des impératifs de son côté.

\- - Oh non Harry ne t'en fait pas. Je suis contente de rencontrer ce jeune homme, fit Molly faisant pouffer doucement Harry sur le terme jeune homme, on le connait ?

\- - Oh oui, tout le monde le connait. Mais je ne dirais pas qui c'est !

\- - D'accord. Mais je suis contente pour toi Harry. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu étais seul.

\- - Ce n'est plus le cas. »

Molly retourna donc en cuisine avec plus de pression encore, la maison se devait d'être parfaite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry ramenait quelqu'un. Dès que les préparations furent terminées, Ron, Hermione, et Harry s'éclipsèrent de la maison pour se poser dans le jardin, entourés d'un sort de réchauffement.

« Alors tu as un mec et tu nous l'as pas dit ? fit Ron

\- - En réalité, Hermione est au courant. Elle m'a aidé à me mettre avec.

\- - Oh, et personne n'a pensé à m'en parler ?

\- - Ce n'était pas à moi de la faire, se défendit Hermione

\- - Je voulais te le dire en face. Je ne suis pas certain que tu acceptes alors je ne voulais pas faire ça par cheminées interposées.

\- - C'est qui ?

\- - Severus. Severus Rogue »

Ron regardait son ami, visiblement surpris par son annonce. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personnes ne disent mot. Le stress d'Harry avait monté d'un cran, il voulait que son ami accepte son couple, qu'il ne rejette pas Severus. Il ne sut pas comment le prendre quand Ron se mit à rire mais se détendit rapidement.

« Tu dois m'expliquer comment ça s'est passé. Tu le détestais. Sourit Ron

\- - J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Sirius et il m'a aidé, et on s'est rapproché. Arrête de te moquer !

\- - C'est tellement drôle ! Toi et Rogue je n'aurai jamais parié dessus.

\- - C'est Professeur Rogue pour vous Weasley. »

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir Severus s'approcher d'eux. Ron n'avait revu son ancien professeur depuis leur arrêt de Poudlard tandis qu'Hermione ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Ils avaient donc encore l'image de l'homme strict qu'il était. Le voir habillé d'un simple jean, d'un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir coupa la parole aux deux ex Griffondor. Profitant de cet instant de silence, Severus passa son bras autour d'Harry pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Tu arrives tôt, remarqua Harry

\- - Martin est parti dormi, j'en ai profité.

\- - Tu as bien fait. »

Harry se mit, comme toujours, sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit ami qui l'attira un peu plus contre lui sous le regard des deux autres.

« Je vais vomir. Fit Ron voulait taquiner son ami, mais ce ne fut pas Harry qui lui répondit.

\- - C'est ce que je me disais à chaque fois que je vous croisais en pleine exploration buccale avec Mademoiselle Brown dans les couloirs lors de votre 4ème année. »

Ron rougit fortement face à cette exclamation, faisant rire les trois autres qui rentrèrent rapidement s'abritant du froid qui les atteignait même avec le sort de température. Harry et Severus s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, attendant la venue des propriétaires des lieux. Le plus vieux passa un bras autour de son petit ami pour l'attirer dans ses bras comme à son habitude.

Severus était un homme très tactile, pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon qui avait maintenant l'habitude de ses démonstrations. Mettant une mèche de cheveux en place sur la tête de Severus, Harry le regardait en souriant, heureux de passer les fêtes de noël en sa compagnie.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Molly. La mère de famille fut d'abord étonnée de la forte proximité entre les deux hommes. Elle était certaine qu'Harry ne portait pas dans son cœur son professeur de potions et attendait une réaction de la part de son fils de cœur, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry restait collé à l'homme assit à ses côtés.

« Harry, tient toi correctement, ton petit ami ne devrait pas tarder et il ne devrait pas te trouver aussi proche d'un autre homme. Même si un homme comme Severus ne doit pas être une menace.

\- - Un homme comme Severus ? Qu'est-ce-que tu sous-entends par la Molly ?, demanda Harry

\- - Que Severus est beaucoup trop vieux pour qu'il t'intéresse.

\- - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je connais beaucoup d'homme de mon âge qui ne sont pas aussi en forme que Severus.

\- - Peu importe Harry. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les bras d'un autre homme que le tien.

\- - Bon… Je voulais attendre que tout le monde soit présent, mais plus ce qu'il le faut je vais vous l'annoncer tout de suite. Severus est mon petit ami Molly.

\- - Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- - Ce n'est pas fait pour l'être.

\- - Severus ! Dit Quelques chose ! Tu ne peux le laisser dire de telles choses !

\- - Bien sûr que si, c'est la vérité. Nous sommes ensemble depuis un mois environs. »

Les cris de Molly avaient alertés la maison. Arthur, Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant dans le salon de la maison, tous les trois regardaient le couple en face de Molly. Autant Ron et Hermione étaient heureux pour leur ami qui avait l'air apaisé autant Arthur et Molly ne voyait pas la relation Rogue Potter d'un bon œil. Tous deux avaient été témoins du couple que Severus formait avec Sirius et il leur était impensable que Severus puisse aimer un autre homme que Sirius.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda calmement Arthur.

\- - On s'est rapproché pendant nos recherches pour ramener Sirius.

\- - Donc, tu lâches celui qui a toujours était ton petit ami pour un jeunot alors que le dit petit ami te reviendra bientôt ? Bravo Severus.

\- - Mais ça va pas Arthur ! fit Harry déçu par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- - Harry laisse nous régler ça. Cette histoire va rapidement se terminer. On va te sortir de ça.

\- - Qu'insinues-tu Arthur ? Qu'Harry ne veut pas être avec moi ?!

\- - Severus, calme toi mon ami, reprit le père Weasley, ne vois-tu pas que cette situation est risible ? Tu as 20 ans de plus que lui, tu es en couple avec Sirius depuis toujours. Je comprends que tu dois te sentir seul sans lui mais bientôt tu le retrouveras. Harry n'est pas stable sentimentalement parlant. Et même s'il a essayé de te séduire pour se sentir moins seul, tu dois résister.

\- - Pardon ? Je ne suis pas stable ? Mais de quel droit tu dis ça Arthur ? Et je n'ai pas séduit Sev', parce que je me sens seul. On veut être ensemble, même avec le retour de Sirius. Ça n'y changera rien. On s'aime.

\- - Arrête Harry, reprit Molly, Severus est en couple avec ton parrain. Tu penses peut-être l'aimer mais le contraire n'est pas vrai. Et Severus s'en rappellera quand tu ne seras pas toujours dans les parages.

\- - Sirius comprendra, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'est plus là. Il comprendra…

\- - … que son filleul lui a volé son petit ami. Oh oui il va être tellement déçu de toi, déçu de ta manière de voir ta famille.

\- - STOP ! Arthur, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Que vous n'acceptiez pas notre couple c'est une chose mais faire de telles réflexions à Harry ne fait pas partie de vos droits, défendit Severus.

\- - On va y aller.

\- - Harry.

\- - Non Sev', ça ne sert à rien de continuer ici. J'en ai assez entendu. Ron Hermione on se voit bientôt. »

Harry sorti sans attendre Severus, ignorant Molly et Arthur. Le jeune homme était blessé des pensées des parents Weasley. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils n'acceptaient pas son couple ainsi, il se sentait trahi par ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Severus lui prit la main et le fit transplaner devant le manoir des Malfoy.

« Tu vas passer Noël avec moi ici.

\- - Non, je ne suis pas prévu, je vais retourner avec les enfants. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Et merde je ne vais pas te laisser repartir alors plus vite on sera rentré moins on aura froid. »

Arrachant un petit sourire, Severus prit la main d'Harry et l'attira dans l'immense Manoir. Severus avait l'habitude de venir dans ce manoir depuis une vingtaine d'année, il le connaissait par cœur et était toujours le bienvenue, il était donc certain que l'ajout à la dernière minute d'Harry n'allait pas gêner.

Ils trouvèrent les propriétaires des lieux dans un petit salon décoré aux couleurs de noël. Harry s'était attendu à voir de nombreuses personnes dans la demeure, mais celle la famille Malfoy était présente devant lui.

« Oh Severus, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt. Et tu nous amènes un nouvel invité.

\- - Oui, on a eu une changement de programme à la dernière minute. Ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir Harry à table avec nous ?

\- - Du tout. Drago nous a rapporté votre rapprochement. On est content que tu nous l'aies ramené. Dit Narcissa, installez-vous. On attend Drago, il arrive avec son petit ami, mais hélas, il est en retard.

\- - Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, répondit Severus en prenant place dans un grand canapé au côté d'Harry

\- - Il fait beaucoup de chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes depuis qu'il est avec cet…

\- - Lucius ! Drago est très bien avec ce jeune homme, il arrive à être lui-même.

\- - Tu parles, toute l'éducation qu'on lui a donné n'existe plus.

\- - Tout le côté négatif.

\- - Le négatif ?! Son éducation est pour toi un élément négatif ?!

\- - Vu où cette éducation nous a mené, j'en suis certaine.

\- - Lucius, Narcissa, ce n'est pas le moment de vous prendre la tête. C'est noël. »

Harry regardait le couple un peu surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir une scène de ménage entre les parents Malfoy. Déjà il n'avait jamais pensé les revoir un jour. Depuis la fin de la guerre ils se faisaient tous les deux discrets. Bien que le mangemagot ait décidé de les laisser libre, la décision de brider la magie de Lucius avait affecté la famille. Le père refusait de sortir dans le monde sorcier et restait enfermé dans son manoir, en voulant à sa femme dès qu'elle mettait un pied en dehors de la maison.

Severus passa un bras autour d'Harry pour l'attirer contre lui et sorti Harry de ses pensées. Tous le regardaient, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Narcissa demandait si tu voulais boire quelque chose.

\- - Oh… Euh je vais prendre comme toi.

\- - Un Whiskey. Tu n'aimes pas ça.

\- - Oh…

\- - Donne lui un verre de vin Narcissa.

\- - Je vois qu'il est très attentif à ce qui l'entoure.

\- - Lucius, Harry a passé une journée assez compliquée, n'en rajoute pas. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, la cheminée se mit en marche pour laisser passer, Drago et son petit ami qui n'était d'autre que Charlie Weasley. Harry regarda son ami qui essuyait la suie qui recouvrait les épaules de Drago avant de lui donner un baiser. Pour une surprise ce fut une surprise. Un Weasley avec l'héritier Malfoy. Harry comprenait mieux la réticence de Lucius envers Charlie. Leur famille était en conflit depuis tellement longtemps que de voir son fils aux bras d'un Weasley devait lui passait en travers de la gorge.

« Drago, tu es en retard.

\- - Oui, on a eu une urgence à la réserve. Mais on est là c'est le principal. Oh Potter, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- - Tu ne devais pas être chez mes parents ? demanda Charlie

\- - Je…

\- - Il y a eu une changement de programme. On voulait passer les fêtes ensemble. Fit Severus qui voyait bien la gêne de son petit ami.

\- - Maman n'a pas dû apprécier.

\- - C'est le cas de le dire. »

Restant silencieux, Harry regarda la famille évoluée. Il s'était toujours imaginé une ambiance froide, très officielle, mais en voyant Narcissa Malfoy serrait Drago dans ses bras pour le lâcher seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était juste une mère, comme les autres.

Harry avait envie de rien, il passa le repas à regarder les autres profiter de la soirée. Il comprit rapidement que Drago et Charlie étaient ensemble depuis un moment, que Lucius n'acceptait pas du tout Charlie, contrairement à Narcissa qui ne voulait que le bonheur de son enfant.

Il remarqua aussi que Severus faisait véritablement partie de leur famille, Drago l'appelait Oncle Sev', demandait son approbation sur n'importe quelle sujet. Il soutenait le jeune homme devant son père qui ne cessait de lancer des piques à son fils sur son nouveau style de vie qui n'était pas du tout dans l'éthique Malfoy.

Drago avait juste après la guerre réalisé des études pour être médecin. Rien ne le prédestinait à la vie qu'il menait actuellement, une carrière de chercheur lui était destiné, mais une rencontre changea tout.

Deux ans au paravent, lors de consultation plus que banals, le médicomage se retrouva face à Charlie Weasley. Le dragonnier étant de passage chez ses parents fut dans l'obligation de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'il était tombé du toit de la maison de ses parents qu'il rénovait. Par chance, ses blessures étaient bénignes mais un contrôle auprès d'un spécialiste s'imposait. Ce fut donc le rôle de Malfoy.

Il examina le roux, et s'inquiéta de toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps. Le plus vieux le rassura rapidement en lui expliquant son métier et les deux hommes discutèrent un moment ensemble. Après la consultation ils avaient continué à correspondre, jusqu'à ce que Charlie invite Drago à passer quelques jours à la réserve où il travaillait.

Ce fut alors le coup de foudre, entre les hommes mais aussi pour le métier de soigneur. Drago aida, soigna, les hommes et les femmes de la réserve, et il adorait ça. Ce voyage de deux semaines ne prit jamais fin. Le blond envoya sa démission à Sainte Mangouste et ne quitta plus la Roumanie, ni son compagnon.

Harry regardait les deux membres du couple, les deux semblaient en pleine communion avec l'autre, Charlie avait toujours un petit geste pour son petit ami tandis que Drago faisait de son mieux pour détendre son père et faire en sorte que Charlie passe le meilleur moment possible.

L'ambiance de cette fête de noël n'était pas des plus agréable et Harry et Severus repartirent très tôt. Laissant la famille Malfoy dans leur demeure. Lorsque Severus et Harry arrivèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, l'ambiance ne fut pas meilleure. Le plus jeune laissant enfin transparaitre sa tristesse. A peine eut-il posé un pied chez lui que des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et glissèrent le long de son visage. Severus ne perdit pas de temps pour le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurant et l'apaisant. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les larmes de son petit ami ne tarirent pas. Il venait de se faire rejeter par des membres de sa famille, et rien ne pouvait changer ce fait.

Le lendemain était marqué par l'ouverture des cadeaux des enfants de l'orphelinat, et bien qu'ayant aucune envie de faire semblant d'être heureux Harry afficha un sourire et assistât à la découverte des cadeaux des enfants.

il était assis dans un coin du canapé et les regardait tranquillement déballer leurs cadeaux de noël. Lui et les membres de son équipe avaient choisis deux cadeaux pour chacun des enfants. Faisant bien attention à leur goût et leur besoin. Dès le premier noël qu'Harry avait organisé dans son orphelinat il avait mis en place cette règle. Il savait que ce n'était pas conventionnel pour un orphelinat sorcier mais peu lui importait. Seul le bonheur des enfants étaient important pour le jeune homme.

Il regardait donc tous les enfants jouaient comme il le faisait souvent quand Severus le rejoignit avec deux tasses, un café pour lui et un chocolat pour Harry. Il avait vu son petit ami retomber en enfance durant la période des fêtes, s'émerveillant de toutes les décorations, chansons, films ou accessoires de la célébration. Il avait donc comprit que les fins d'années étaient importantes pour son compagnon et devoir la passer sans sa famille devait le travailler plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Il s'installa donc aux côtés d'Harry en lui donnant son chocolat.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Un cadeau?

\- Oui. Je voulais te le donner quand on serai à deux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre. » fit il en lui donnant une simple enveloppe.

Intrigué Harry s'empressa de l'ouvrir et sauta dans les bras de son compagnon en découvrant son cadeau.

« C'est bien ce que je crois?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu crois.

\- Tu nous as pris des vacances en Australie ! C'est génial !

\- Alors oui, c'est bien ce que tu crois. sourit Severus. On part en mars.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je dois m'organiser par rapport à l'orphelinat et...

\- Et j'ai déjà tout prévu avec tes employés et Madame Johnson. Ils sont tous content que tu prennes des vacances. Vu que tu n'en as pas pris depuis SIX ans. Tu ne dois pas refaire ça 'Ry, même si je sais que tu adores t'occuper des enfants mais tu dois aussi penser à toi.

\- D'accord chef !

\- Tu es content ?

\- Oh oui ! Tellement ! Je vais visiter un pays génial ! Et en plus avec toi. Ce cadeau est parfait. Attend ! Je vais chercher le mien. »

Harry se leva d'un bond et couru dans son bureau pour en revenir avec une petite boite tenant dans l'une de ses mains. Trouver un cadeau pour Severus fut délicat pour Harry. Le plus vieux n'aimait pas grand-chose hormis les potions.

Mais Harry voulait faire plaisir à son petit ami. Il voulait trouver ce qui plairait à son homme. Pendant des jours il avait cherché, sans jamais trouver ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Reprenant sa place auprès de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur il hésita à lui donner le paquet, soudain prit de doute qu'en à la qualité de son présent.

« Aller, donne Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu aimes.

\- Pas grave.

\- Mais ton cadeau est super. Je veux t'en faire un aussi bien.

\- Il le sera.

\- Non.

\- Harry, montres-moi.

\- Non.

\- Fait pas chier Chéri. Je veux savoir.

\- Bon… Joyeux noël Severus. »

Déposant un baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami, Severus ouvrit la boite et sourit face à son contenu. Comment Harry pouvait penser qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce présent. Rien que le fait qu'Harry ait pensé à lui, le fit aimer ce bracelet.

« Met-le moi.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu détestes. Je peux le rendre si tu veux.

\- Il est parfait Harry. Tu es parfait. »

Rougissant face à la dernière remarque de son petit ami, Harry lui mit le bracelet autour du poignet et regarda son petit ami sourire. Il avait vu juste avec son cadeau. Le bijou était très simple, minimaliste, seul un petit joyau orné le bracelet rigide métallique.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien.

\- Harry…

\- Je sais pas, triste je crois. Ils m'ont rejeté, je n'ai plus de famille. Je suis de nouveau seul.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis certain qu'au minimum Ron et Hermione seront contre la décision des parents Weasley.

\- Mais ils vont bientôt repartir chez eux. Et là…

\- Tu m'as moi aussi. Je suis outré que tu ne penses pas à moi. On est une famille. Ok je suis moins bruyant que Molly Weasley mais je vais être présent dans ta vie pendant de nombreuses années. Fit Severus faisant sourire Harry.

\- On est une famille. »

Oubliant pendant un instant qu'ils étaient dans une pièce remplis d'enfants, Severus se pencha vers et l'embrassa longuement Harry. Ce ne fut qu'un délicat 'BEUURK' qui les sorti de leur transe.

Relevant la tête, les deux homes purent voir le jeune Martin, ses cadeaux à la main en attente d'attention. Il fronçait les sourcils et croisait les bras sur son petit torse. Visiblement contrarié d'être si facilement ignoré. Il était tout simplement adorable.

Se rasseyant correctement Severus prit Martin sur ses genoux qui avait laissé sa moue boudeuse de côté pour un énorme sourire.

« Tu es venu nous montrer tes cadeaux c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! J'ai eu un dragon qui vole il est magique ! Regarde Regarde ! »

L'enfant jeta le jouet en l'air qui se mit à tourner autour de la pièce. Le garçon était fasciné par l'objet. Rappelant à Harry et Severus leur premier contact avec la magie. Ils restèrent un moment à jouer avec les enfants avant de retourner dans leur chambre pour se retrouver un peu seul et surtout au calme.

Severus regardait Harry rangeait la chambre, le jeune homme ne rangeait que lorsqu'il voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Il attira, encore une fois, son petit ami dans ses bras pour le faire s'arrêter.

« Je suis là.

\- Je sais… Heureusement.

\- Et puis si je n'étais pas là, ils seraient encore présent. Tu aurais encore ta famille.

\- Arrête Sev', je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Tu as entendu la manière dont ils parlent de moi. Je suis déçu de leur comportement en plus d'être triste. Je me demande s'ils tiennent réellement à moi.

\- Harry tu sais bien qu'ils t'aiment comme leur fils.

\- Faux, quand Charlie leur a dit qu'il était homosexuel ça ne les a pas gêné. Mais quand je leur ai dit que moi je l'étais, ce fut une tout autre histoire. Dès que je sors du chemin qu'ils veulent pour moi ils se détournent de moi. Pour eux je devais me marier avec Ginny.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont intéressés ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Molly et Arthur.

\- Non, je pense juste qu'ils ont une idée bien précise de ce que je dois devenir et ils n'aiment pas que leur plan soit mis à mal.

\- Ce n'est pas un comportement très familial.

\- On est d'accord. Enfin bref, je ne veux plus en parler.

\- Alors changeons de sujet, Harry, tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir ta propre maison.

\- Non, je suis très bien ici. Pas toi ?

\- Si, on est très bien, mais bien que j'adore m'occuper des enfants, on a pas vraiment d'intimité autre que dans cette pièce. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ta maison. Regarde là tu n'es pas bien et tu dois quand même être au top pour les enfants à chaque instant. Tu n'as pas de lieu pour toi.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas être loin d'ici. S'il y a un problème je veux être présent.

\- En deux secondes tu peux être revenu ici en transplanant. Comment tu en es venu à vivre ici ?

\- Je vivais dans la demeure de Black que Sirius m'a légué mais, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Alors petit à petit j'ai migré ici.

\- Mais ça te dirait pas qu'on est un endroit à nous ?

\- A nous ? Ne serais-tu pas en train de me demander d'habiter avec toi Sev' ?

\- A ton avis tête de mule. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, juste j'en ai envie. Pas toi ?

\- Si. Vraiment. »

* * *

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Severus était posé sur le canapé, repensant aux dernières journées qui venaient de se dérouler. Harry était entré dans une sorte de petite déprime qui prenait le pas sur tout dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Le potioniste avait donc tout fait pour occuper son petit ami. Et la recherche de leur nouveau lieu de vie avait bien occupé leurs esprits.

Ils s'étaient décidés pour les caractéristiques de la maison, pas trop grande, juste assez pour les accueillir eux et éventuellement un ou deux amis, avec un grand jardin. Ne leur laissait plus qu'à trouver la maison parfaite regroupant tous leurs critères. Ils avaient fait énormément de visite, au point où Severus n'en pouvait plus et désespérait. Jusqu'à leur dernière, ils avaient tous les deux craqué sur cette maison du sud de l'Angleterre, dans un village tranquille. La maison blanche aux volets bleus leur avait tapé dans l'œil.

D'une taille parfaite et possédant un charme incroyable cette maison était faite pour eux. Bien qu'elle méritât une bonne rénovation, ils n'avaient pas hésité et l'avaient acheté ensemble. Ils étaient donc les heureux propriétaires de cette demeure. Ne manquait plus que de la meubler et surtout à réaliser les quelques travaux prévus. Chose qui, avec Harry, risquait d'être très long.

Severus prenait donc quelques minutes de repos pendant que son petit ami faisait ses cartons avant le grand rush du déménagement. Il fut dérangé dans son moment par Madame Johnson qui s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Comment allez-vous Madame Johnson ?

\- Très bien. Et vous Severus ?

\- Très bien, bien qu'un peu fatigué.

\- Oh avec ce qui vous attend ce n'est pas fini.

\- Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé Harry s'occuper seul de son bureau.

\- Comment va-t-il depuis Noël ? J'aurais tendance à dire bien, mais on ne sait jamais avec lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il essaie de le cacher, mais il n'est pas au top de sa forme. Se faire rejeter comme ça par sa famille le touche plus que je n'aurais cru. Mais plus le temps passe mieux il va.

\- Et c'est grâce à vous.

\- Pas totalement.

\- Mais principalement Severus. Vous savez je connais Monsieur Potter depuis 6 ans maintenant. Je l'ai vu heureux, triste, fatigué, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois si amoureux. Vous êtes très important pour lui et vous le rendez heureux. C'est pour ça que je vous laisse l'emmener.

\- Ce n'est pas que pour moi que l'on déménage. Il en a besoin aussi. Il adore, on adore son orphelinat mais ça ne peut être toute sa vie. Il doit s'occuper un peu de lui aussi. Et prendre un peu de recul.

\- Je le sais bien. Il s'est totalement oublié pour les enfants, mais je n'aurai pas laissé n'importe qui l'éloigner. Tout le monde ici voit que vous voulez le bien être de Monsieur Potter. Il a besoin de prendre du temps pour lui.

\- On est d'accord. Mais il a l'impression d'être égoïste.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre qu'il a toujours dû se sacrifier pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Là il fait quelque chose pour lui-même, et uniquement pour lui. Ça le perturbe. Ça et le fait que sa famille l'ait rejeté.

\- Oui il a du mal.

Depuis Noël Harry était partagé entre la joie de vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait et la déception et la tristesse de s'être fait rejeter par sa famille. Il en voulait aux Weasley, pour lui sa relation avec Severus était normale et logique. Il ne comprenait pas leur réaction.

Heureusement pour lui tout n'était pas noir, tous les enfants Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione, lui avaient fait part de leur désaccord avec la réaction de leurs parents. Ce qui rassura un peu Potter, il n'était pas seul et n'avait pas tout perdu.

Severus depuis la fête de Noël tentait d'occuper un maximum Harry pour qu'il ne tombe pas plus dans sa déprime. La recherche et la décoration de leur future maison étaient des distractions toutes trouvées. Il avait bien essayé de mettre Harry face aux dernières traductions pour ramener Sirius mais le jeune homme se plongeait dans ses pensées, s'attristant plus qu'il n'avançait. Severus l'avait donc obligé à les laisser de côté pour se concentrer sur une tâche qui lui permettait de ne plus déprimer.

Ils avaient donc tous deux mis leur énergie, dans l'orphelinat mais aussi dans les recherches jusqu'à trouver la maison parfaite. Le plus dur allait arriver mais ils en étaient tous les deux heureux.

Après avoir discuté avec Madame Johnson, Severus retrouva Harry dans leur chambre où il venait de finir de mettre ses affaires dans des cartons. Seul le lit était intact et dès le lendemain le tout sera installé dans leur demeure.

\- Content ?

\- Oui ! répondit Harry, mais c'est étrange, ça fait 6 ans que je vis ici. Tout laisser me fait un peu mal au cœur je crois.

\- Pourtant on sera à l'orphelinat presque tous les jours. Ce lieu ne va pas te manquer Harry. On va être dans notre maison, on y sera mieux et toutes les semaines, à plusieurs reprises on sera ici.

\- Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sentimentale, dit Severus avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Dès le réveil, les deux hommes se mirent à emménager dans leur nouvelle maison. Emménagement qui ne dura qu'une heure au vue du peu de meuble que les hommes avaient. Ce qui fut un sujet de discorde entre les deux hommes

Severus voulait reprendre ce qu'il avait dans sa maison, ses meubles, sa décoration. Mais ce n'était pas au goût d'Harry qui trouvait cette maison vielle et peu agréable. Une négociation se produit entre les deux hommes, l'un voulant garder ce qui composait son intérieur et l'autre voulant moderniser leur maison. Ce fut une réflexion d'Harry sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre dans la réplique de la maison du couple Black Rogue qui fit plier Severus.

Harry voulait en plus redonner un coup de frais à cette demeure, lui et Severus s'engagèrent dans une longue rénovation. Ils se mirent rapidement sur les pièces prioritaires, telles que la cuisine, la salle de bain et bien sur leur chambre. Ces dernières furent rapidement terminées ce qui ne fut pas le cas du reste de la maison.

HPRS HPRS HPRS

Harry avait amené tout le nécessaire pour réaliser la peinture du salon dans la salle. Le sol était protégé, les pinceaux sortis, les pots de peinture ouvert, ne manquait plus que le dormeur qui ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Harry referma doucement la peinture et prépara le petit déjeuner de son grincheux petit ami. Posant le plateau de nourriture sur leur table de chevet il s'installa contre l'endormi avant de laisser de nombreux baisers sur le visage, le cou ou encore le torse du plus vieux.

Avec un traitement comme celui-ci Severus ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller embrassant son petit ami à la première occasion tout en s'allongeant sur lui.

\- Bonjour Sev'

\- Bonjour Chéri. Que me vaut ce super réveil ?

\- On fait le salon aujourd'hui !

Roulant sur le côté Severus soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage, son petit ami allait le tuer. Le réveiller si tôt juste pour faire le salon était un crime immonde. Il sourit quand Harry se blotti un peu plus contre lui, posant la tête sur le torse de Severus qui espérait que son petit ami se rendorme ou n'ait simplement plus envie de bouger du lit.

Passant sa main sous le t-shirt de Potter, Severus commença doucement à lui caresser le dos. Sentant Harry se détendre, le plus vieux eu une bouffé de joie en se disant qu'il avait réussi à éviter la matinée de travaux. Attendant encore quelques minutes pour qu'Harry se mette à somnoler, il se cala dès lors plus confortablement contre les coussins faisant, par la même occasion, bouger son petit ami qui reprit ses esprits.

Se relevant, Harry comprit rapidement le stratagème de son petit ami. C'était avec un sourire qu'il commença à embrasser Severus, qui passa sans tarder ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit ami.

\- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé. On peut s'occuper du salon ! Je t'attends en bas ! Dit Harry en quittant la pièce

\- Merde !

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry était face au mur principal du salon quand Severus entra dans la pièce, l'air visiblement énervé. Rogue regarda les outils préparés par son petit ami et fronça les sourcils, Harry voulait, à en croire les pinceaux éparpillés dans la pièce, faire les peintures à la moldue, chose impensable pour le plus vieux.

\- On s'y met chéri ? Ça va nous prendre que quelques minutes

\- Ah non ! On n'utilise pas la magie !

\- Et pourquoi ? On gagnera des heures.

\- Mais dis-moi quelle satisfaction tu as quand tu le fais avec l'aide de la magie ? Aucune ! Et je veux être fier de mon travail.

\- Ok, bien. Mais moi je fais mon côté comme je le sens.

Sans attendre la réponse de son petit ami Severus lança un sort sur la peinture qui s'appliqua parfaitement sur son côté de la pièce. En moins de 10 secondes il avait fini sous l'œil critique de l'autre homme de la pièce.

\- Je te laisse à ta peinture, chéri !

\- Connard !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! rigola Severus face au regard noir d'Harry

Harry passa la matinée sur sa peinture, ruminant sans cesse sur son petit ami qui ne venait même pas lui tenir compagnie. Ce fut donc un Harry d'une humeur peu avenante qui rejoignit Severus dans la cuisine à l'heure du repas.

Le plus vieux commençait à bien connaitre le caractère d'Harry et savait donc comment le calmer. Le jeune ne voyait que par la nourriture, Severus avait préparé son déjeuner, il l'attendait maintenant, à table avec la Gazette dans les mains. Potter s'attabla sans dire mot à Severus, lui lançant un regard noir tout en prenant un des sandwichs préparés par le plus vieux. Plus vieux qui rigola en voyant l'arrivée de son petit ami.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur on dirait.

\- Ta faute.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu m'as laissé seul ! En plus tu n'as rien fais pendant que je m'esquintais à la tâche.

\- Déjà Harry, tu avais, comme moi la possibilité de réaliser ta tâche rapidement, chose que tu n'as pas voulu. Contrairement à moi.

\- Même, tu aurais pu rester, fit Harry plein de reproche

Severus avait très bien compris que le problème n'était pas qu'il avait laissé Harry seul mais que l'homme avait donc passer la matinée à ressasser des mauvais souvenirs et à se culpabiliser à cause des parents Weasley. Depuis leur rejet, Severus n'avait cessé de préserver Harry, mais il devait faire face à la réalité, aussi dur soit elle. Pour cela Severus devait donc le laisser gérer par lui-même.

Pour autant il se devait d'être présent pour Harry, le laisser trop longtemps face à sa nouvelle réalité rendait le jeune homme mélancolique ce qui n'était pas ce que voulait Severus, bien au contraire. C'est pour cela qui changea de sujet, voulant détendre son petit ami.

\- Et qui te dit que je n'ai rien fais.

\- Je m'en doute c'est tout, tu ne voulais même pas te lever pour m'aider.

\- Mais vu que j'étais levé j'en ai profité pour faire quelques choses que tu m'as demandé de faire.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit Harry, soudainement intéressé

\- Ouais. Fini de manger et je te montre.

\- Non maintenant ! Aller Seeeev'

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas patient... Suis-moi.

Severus emmena donc son petit ami dans le jardin pour lui montrer les aménagements qu'il avait réalisés dans le jardin. Harry lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt de rendre le jardin accueillant et agréable. Bien que la maison soit ce qui leur fallait, le jardin était à l'abandon Severus a donc dû tondre la pelouse, couper les fougères, remettre des arbres en état mais pas que, il y a aussi grâce à la magie bien sûr, fait une terrasse assez grande qui pouvait accueillir un salon de jardin et qui leur permettraient dès l'arrivée des beaux jours d'inviter leurs amis.

Cette installation avait pris une bonne partie de la matinée de Severus. Mais lorsqu'il eu fini, il avait eu assez de temps pour réaliser une autre installation. Voulant faire plaisir à son petit ami, Severus avant donc, installé une piscine creusée dans leur jardin.

Harry regarda les différentes nouveautés et fit un grand sourire à Severus. Jamais il n'avait pensé avoir une maison comme celle-ci et était heureux que son petit mai fasse tout cela pour lui.

Le jardin maintenant arrangeait était aussi agréable que la maison, grand plein d'espace et boisé Harry se voyait déjà s'y balader avec Severus le soir. Et les ajouts qu'avait faits son petit ami rendaient l'extérieur de leur maison chaleureux et accueillant.

\- Franchement Sev' c'est génial ! Comment tu as réussi à faire tout ça en si peu de temps ?

\- La magie Harry la magie.

\- J'adore la magie !

\- Bon maintenant que tu as vu on va pouvoir déjeuner ?

\- Ah ça non. Je veux profiter de la piscine !

\- Harry… Il fait 10 degrés à tout péter hors de question que je mette de l'eau là dedans.

\- Alleeer

\- Non.

\- J'y vais tout seul alors.

\- Viens pas te plaindre quand tu seras malade, fit le plus vieux en retournant prendre son repas

De la fenêtre de la cuisine il regarda son petit ami faire des longueurs dans l'eau bien chaude de la piscine pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ait enfin l'envie de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Severus attira le plus jeune dans ses bras après l'avoir enveloppé d'une épaisse serviette tout en râlant sur le fait qu'Harry était tout bonnement gelé. Râleur qui s'accentua lorsqu'Harry se mit à tousser.

\- Fais pas chier Potter. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être malade !

Mais c'est bien ce qui arriva, pendant plusieurs jours Severus ne fit que de s'occuper d'Harry qui avait attrapé une grosse angine. Le malade passait sa journée à dormir, ne quittant que très rarement son lit, il ne pouvait participer aux travaux de la maison qui étaient donc réalisés par Severus.

Bien que le potioniste ne soit pas malade, il n'arrivait pas à avancer dans ses tâches, son petit ami était un malade épouvantable. Harry l'appelait constamment, demandant, de la nourriture, de l'eau ou tout simplement de l'attention, Severus n'avait pas dix minutes pour lui. Même lorsqu'Harry dormait il ne pouvait s'atteler à son travail. Le plus jeune ne pouvait rejoindre les bras de morphé qu'en présence de son petit ami, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Severus.

La maison après une semaine d'habitat n'avait donc pas foncièrement changé rendant Severus irritable. Mais une visite allait tout arranger. Drago avait hâte de voir la nouvelle maison de son parrain et pensait qu'avec une semaine de tranquillité il avait pu entièrement la meubler sa nouvelle demeure.

Il fut donc surpris de voir que son parrain n'avait pas réussi à gérer. Lui et Charlie avaient toqué durant de longues minutes avant que son parrain ne leur ouvre la porte. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de sport en coton et d'un t-shirt Severus ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une visite.

\- Drago, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

\- Là tout de suite non.

\- Ah… Merci c'est agréable de savoir que tu ne veux pas voir ton filleul.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais Harry est malade depuis plusieurs jours. Il est invivable…

\- Charlie et Drago se regardèrent avant déclarer de rire. Severus arborait un air entre la panique et la déprime. Ce qui était peu commun.

\- On va t'aider, fini par dire Charlie en entrant dans la maison

\- Vous n'avez pas avancé ici !

\- Non… Harry a constamment besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton chéri ?

\- Angine qui ne passe pas vu qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre les potions que je lui donne, il les vomi toutes. Il ne veut pas être seul.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse pour aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Harry a une idée précise de l'aménagement.

\- Je vais lui demander ! Fit Charlie

\- Non laisse le dormir.

\- On ne va pas avancer Severus. "

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Harry, le jeune homme était enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture, les joues rouges et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il vint directement se lover contre son petit ami, ignorant les deux invités surprises.

Voyant l'état déplorable du petit ami de son parrain, Drago décida de l'ausculter, bien qu'il n'ait pas sa mallette de médicomage sur lui, Drago s'occupa du malade tout en discutant avec. Reprenant avec lui ses différents symptômes il en vint très vite aux mêmes conclusions que Severus bien qu'avec un petit élément supplémentaire. Il demanda à Harry de se préparer correctement et rejoint son petit ami et son parrain dans la cuisine.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu as raison Sev', mais ce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir c'est qu'il a une intolérance aux potions.

\- C'est absurde, je ne peux même pas compter toutes celles qu'il a prises à Poudlard.

\- Justement, pendant les 11 premières années de sa vie il a été soigné à la moldu, et ensuite en 7 ans il a pris plus de potions que la plupart des sorciers dans leur vie. Son corps sature, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'intolérance aux potions. C'est rare mais ça arrive.

\- Alors on en peut pas le soigner ?

\- Si, mais à la moldu. J'ai un ami marié à un médecin moldu, je lui ai envoyé une lettre, j'emmène Harry le voir.

\- Super.

\- Et comme ça en les attendant on pourra faire la peinture à l'étage.

\- Voilà on a tous notre programme.

Chacun s'occupa donc de sa tâche. Drago transplana avec Harry directement chez son ami, qui n'était autre que Blaise Zabini. L'ancien Serpentard avait quitté le monde sorcier dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait découvert que la vie moldue était tout à fait ce qui lui convenait. Il avait donc réalisé des études d'économie, et était maintenant consultant pour les plus grandes entreprises anglaises.

Lui et Drago n'avait jamais cessé d'être en contact, les deux amis étaient proche depuis leur enfance et ce n'est pas un éloignement qui allait ternir leur relation. Drago avait suivi l'évolution de la vie de son ami, et avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises le petit ami de celui-ci. Il allait parfaitement avec Zabini, calme mais ferme, le docteur William McAdams, était en couple depuis 5 ans avec le sorcier. Il était au courant pour le monde sorcier, Blaise, lui en avait parlé et avait même pu lui montrer quelques endroits, des villes magiques.

L'acceptation d'une forme quelconque de magie fut compliquée à intégrer pour McAdams, qui était un homme terre à terre et surtout qui croyait en la science. Mais à force de patience et de persévérance, Blaise avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que son monde était réel.

Mais bien que William McAdams eût accepté que la magie fût présente autour de lui, il était toujours mal à l'aise face à elle. Ce fut donc un choc pour lui que de voir deux hommes atterrirent directement dans son salon alors qu'il était en plein déjeuner avec son petit ami. Déjà qu'une chouette avait apporté à Blaise une lettre prévenant de l'arrivée imminant d'ami de l'autre habitant de l'appartement, il ne s'attendait pas à d'autre signe de magie pour la journée.

\- Blaise, c'est normal que deux hommes soient apparus dans notre salon en une fraction de seconde ?

\- Oh... euh... Oui, ils ont transplané. Enfin comme on dit ici... Ah ! La téléportation.

\- C'est possible ça aussi ?

\- Si tu savais tout ce qui est possible Will.

Souriant à son petit ami Blaise accueilli ses invités et les installa à table avec eux. Forçant, sans le savoir, Harry a participé à un repas, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Potter, je te présente Will, mon petit ami, Willy, voici Harry Potter, ton nouveau patient.

Après ses courtes présentations un léger silence plana. Nul ne savait comment démarrer la discussion, Drago ne savait qu'elle sujet aborder en présence de William, et inversement William avait tellement de question qu'il ne savait pas lesquelles commencer.

\- Comment vous-avez fait pour vous téléporter ?

\- Téléquoi ? Fit Drago peu connaisseur des termes moldus sur la magie

\- Téléporter, c'est le mot moldu pour transplaner, répondit Blaise.

\- Ils ne pensent utiliser le bon terme ?

\- Dray, là n'est pas la question. Répond à William

\- On pense à l'endroit où nous voulons aller et hope, on y est.

\- Mais c'est impossible... ça sous-entend une destruction de particule au niveau atomique ainsi qu'une reconstruction, et un déplacement aussi rapide voir plus rapide que la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Blaise, ton petit ami raconte des choses sans sens.

\- Ici ça en a, c'est de la science. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Ah…

Drago avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises William mais les deux hommes étaient deux opposés. Tous deux ne connaissaient pas le monde de l'autre, et ne savaient comment se comporter face à l'autre. Blaise était bloqué entre les deux. Essayant tant bien que mal de les faire sympathiser chose on ne peut plus compliquée.

Ce fut une forte toux d'Harry qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

\- Qu'a-t'il ?

\- Angine mais nous ne pouvons le soigner. Intolérance aux potions. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi. Les médicaments moldus doivent faire effet. Normalement.

\- Normalement ! Tu m'as dis que c'était certain !

\- On ne sait jamais ! Maintenant calmes-toi. Et suis William, on n'a pas toute la journée. Je paris que Sev' stress.

Drago ne pouvait avoir plus tort. Soulagé de savoir que son petit ami allait avoir les soins en adéquations avec ses besoins, Severus pu enfin se consacrer à la maison avec Charlie. Les deux hommes, en moins d'une heure, avaient finis la peinture de tous les murs de la bâtisse. Rendant la maison plus lumineuse et accueillante. Ne restait plus que de la meubler. Et pour cela, Severus devait attendre le retour de son petit ami.

Lui et Charlie étaient donc installés dans la cuisine, seule pièce meublée de la maison avec la chambre, en train de discuter autour d'une bière. Ce fut dans cette situation que leur petit ami respectif les trouva.

Drago et Harry s'installèrent aux côtés de leur conjoint et raconta comment la séance avec William s'était passée. Tous étaient contents de leur journée et ils finirent leur soirée ensemble autour d'une pizza commandée, ils choisirent les meubles de la maison, rirent des goûts des autres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe de fatigue.

Le couple Weasley-Malfoy revint tous les jours de cette semaine pour aider les deux autres hommes avec l'emménagement. À quatre, ils allèrent acheter le mobilier, le montèrent, très rapidement la maison prit vie et ressembla à ce que le couple Rogue-Potter avait en tête. Ils avaient eu un coup de cœur pour cette maison à rénover et étaient heureux de la voir comme elle devait être.

Harry avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme les premiers jours et avait souvent dû laisser les trois autres hommes gérer. Il était donc un peu frustré de ne pas avoir était à cent pour cent dans la création de leur maison. Frustration qui ne mit pas longtemps à disparaitre.

Même après la fin de l'aménagement, Charlie et Drago venaient régulièrement rendre visite au parrain du blond. Ils faisaient dès lors partie de la vie des deux autres, et lorsqu'ils étaient à quatre, Severus voyait le moral de son petit ami faire un sursaut. La compagnie de ce couple plein de vie rendait Harry heureux et envoyait sa déprime au placard pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Il n'était donc pas rare de voir les quatre hommes passaient la journée ensemble mais ce qui était moins fréquent était de voir soit Drago soit Charlie venir seul chez les Rogue-Potter. Ce fut donc surprenant de le voir arrivé dans cette maison seul.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Drago Malfoy aimait son petit ami plus que tout. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble le blond se découvrait et s'ouvrait aux autres. Il vivait une vie qu'il lui convenait où il était heureux et rien ne pouvait mettre en péril ce qu'il avait construit avec Charlie. Mais depuis son retour pour les vacances de Noël, le blond s'est rendu compte l'importance de la famille Weasley pour son petit ami. Et ce fut là le problème, les parents Weasley ne l'acceptaient pas.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour leur plaire, restant poli, courtois sans trop l'être, s'occupant de son petit ami devant eux, montrant que Charlie était entre de bonnes mains. Mais rien n'y faisait, le couple Weasley le méprisait. Les frères et sœurs de son homme n'étaient pas un problème, il s'était parfaitement intégré, même auprès de Ron ce qui aurait pu être compliqué au vu de leur passé tumultueux. Non seuls les parents étaient réfractaires à son arrivée dans la famille.

Ce rejet aurait pu ne pas être important, son petit ami ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que peu lui importait l'avis de ses géniteurs. Mais Drago ne voulait passer outre, la famille était importante pour Charlie, il se devait donc de la préserver. Pour cela il avait besoin d'aide, de l'aide d'un membre proche de la famille Weasley, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne dans son entourage. Harry Potter.

Depuis que le brun était installé avec son parrain, Drago le voyait régulièrement, et il devait avouer que Potter était bien différent de ce qu'il imaginait. Beaucoup plus drôle et moins prise de tête que lors de son adolescence, Drago arrivait même à apprécier leurs discussions.

C'est donc avec un objectif bien déterminé que Drago se rendit dans la maison de son parrain. Il trouva le couple en pleine installation de leur tout nouveau salon, visiblement en désaccord sur l'emplacement du canapé. C'était la seule pièce où ils n'avaient encore trouvé une configuration qui leur plaisait à tous les deux.

\- Bonjour

\- Oh Drago. On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer.

\- Pas grave, je vous dérange ?

\- Un peu. Fit Severus

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tu veux un café ? Reprit Harry

\- Oui je veux bien.

\- Viens avec moi dans la cuisine alors, en attendant Severus, tu mets les meubles où je te l'ai dit ok ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son petit ami, Harry entraina Drago dans la cuisine et l'installa rapidement à table avec un café fumant devant lui. Harry était plus qu'heureux de l'arrivée de Drago, il se servait de cette distraction pour faire faire à Severus tout ce qu'il voulait. Le plus vieux voulant les rejoindre rapidement appliquait les volontés de son petit ami à la lettre.

Harry et Drago ne furent donc pas surpris de le voir les rejoindre dès qu'ils furent installés les faisant sourire.

\- Alors Drago, que nous vaut cette visite sans Charlie ?

\- Je ne peux pas venir ici sans une raison pour toi parrain ?

\- On sait bien que non. Vas-y crache le morceau.

\- Enfaite j'ai besoin d'Harry.

\- Je me tais si je ne sers à rien.

\- Donc je disais. J'ai besoin d'Harry pour qu'il m'explique comment plaire aux parents de Charlie. Ils me détestent, pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour attirer leur mécontentement. Et Charlie adore sa famille, je ne veux pas que notre relation l'éloigne d'elle. Tu peux m'aider ?

Harry regarda Drago d'un air triste, le blond ne savait visiblement pas que les parents l'avaient exclu de la famille. A vrai dire, peu de personne était au courant il n'était donc pas étonnant que Drago ne le sache pas, mais il était toujours compliqué pour Harry de parler d'Arthur et Molly.

\- Drago, Harry a eu un différend avec Arthur et Molly. Ils ne lui parlent plus, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour lui demander ce genre de faveur. Répondit Severus.

\- Oh que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils sont contre notre couple. Pour eux j'ai séduis Sev' parce que je me sentais seul et dès que Sirius sera de retour, Sev' se rendra compte qu'il n'y a que Sirius dans son cœur.

\- Mais c'est débile, tout le monde voit que vous êtes heureux ensemble comme jamais dans votre vie.

\- A croire qu'ils ne le voient pas... Mais je vais t'aider quand même.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, surtout que ça va être rapide.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette situation.

\- Ça doit venir du fait que tu sois un Malfoy, mais ça passera avec le temps. Ils aiment Charlie, et à force de le voir heureux avec toi ils t'accepteront.

\- C'est tout ? Je dois juste rendre heureux Charles ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh c'est dans mes cordes ! Et pour toi comment ça va se passer ?

\- Je ne vais plus avoir de contact avec eux. Je pense que c'est mieux.

\- Tu es certain ? Interrogea Severus

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps, et je pense que c'est-ce qui a de mieux à faire. Et puis vu l'image qu'ils ont de moi je préfère ne pas continuer de les côtoyer.

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Oui c'est ce qui a de mieux pour moi et pour nous.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je comprends mais ça va être compliqué pour toi.

\- Je sais. Je sais….

Drago resta un moment avec les deux hommes avant de rejoindre sa belle famille. Enfin seul Severus regarda son petit ami, surpris de sa réaction face aux parents Weasley.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir couper les ponts avec Arthur et Molly ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai bloqué avec eux.

\- Ils sont importants pour toi.

\- Mais leur opinion de moi est désastreuse. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

\- Peut-être mais c'est mon choix. Et je ne dois pas rester dans le passé non ?!

Laissant un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Severus, Harry se dirigea vers son bureau, et s'y installa rapidement sous l'œil étonné de son petit ami. Il sorti de ses tiroirs les dernières traductions qu'il devait réaliser pour ramener Sirius et s'y plongea.

Severus regarda la scène, d'un air étonnant puis avec douceur. Harry avait reprit une joie de vivre durant les derniers jours, mais Severus ne pensait pas qu'Harry allait être près si tôt à reprendre les traductions. Le laissant à son occupation Severus quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Tout se passait bien et plus le temps passait plus il était certain de son choix. Harry Potter était fait pour lui.

Revenant qu'en fin d'après-midi dans le bureau avec de quoi dîner, Severus en avait marre d'attendre que son petit ami ait terminé. Il devait avouer s'être ennuyé tout au long de la journée et avait hâte qu'Harry décolle de ses livres.

Ennuyait de voir l'ex Griffondor ne levait même pas les yeux vers lui à son arrivée dans la pièce Severus s'installa sur le canapé du bureau, attendant de l'attention, boudant comme un enfant. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'Harry s'installa à ses côtés.

\- J'ai fini, on va pouvoir sortir Sirius dans les prochains jours.

\- Super.

\- Tu pourrais montrer ton bonheur, on va réussir !

\- J'en suis heureux, n'en doute pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu boudes ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu faisais plus attention, fit Severus faisait sourire Harry

\- C'est trop mignon ! Tu boudes parce que tu veux de l'attention ! C'est si chou !

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

\- Moi ? Je n'oserai jamais ! fit il avait d'exploser de rire

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Severus, Charlie et Drago étaient tous les trois installés dans le salon face à Harry. Le jeune brun allait leur donner les indications qui permettraient de ramener Sirius. Severus et lui s'étaient dit que la présence d'un médicomage tel que Drago n'allait pas être de trop face à l'arrivée de Sirius.

Ils l'avaient donc convié ainsi que Charlie à la sortie de Sirius, mais avant de réussir à le ramener ils devaient se préparer. Les traductions qu'avaient réalisées Harry, en plus d'être les sorts permettant d'ouvrir et fermer les voiles, décrivaient les étapes des processus.

Il s'était attendu à une tâche longue et ardue, il fut donc bien étonnait en remarquant que bien que faire sortir Sirius du voile allait être long, ce ne serait pas compliqué. Il fallait juste être méthodique et organisé. Ce qu'était Severus.

Harry était donc, devant les trois autres hommes, ses traductions en main, pour leur indiquer comment aller se dérouler la sortie de Sirius.

\- Alors, le tout sera découpé en trois étapes. La première, ouvrir le voile, la deuxième, amener Sirus et la dernière refermer le voile.

Harry décrit pendant de longues minutes le déroulement de ce jour particulier, chaque instant fut analysé, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur la manière de faire sortir Sirius. Severus, puisque c'était à lui que revenait cette tâche, devra alterner sort et potion rien pour ouvrir le voile. Dès que le voile se mettra à scintiller, Severus pourra se mettre à appeler Sirius. L'attente avant l'arrivée de Sirius pourrait durer de quelques secondes à plusieurs heures. Et enfin quand Sirius sera enfin parmi eux, Severus devra à nouveau procéder à une alternance de sorts et potions pour refermer les portes du voile.

Ce programme simple allait pourtant être compliqué à tenir pour Severus. Les nombreux sorts allaient puisés dans ses réserves magiques. Harry était surexcité à l'idée de revoir son parrain et avait hâte de pouvoir enfin le libérer de sa prison. Mais avant de pouvoir le faire sortir du voile, il devait prévenir le Ministère ainsi que Sainte Mangouste de son arrivée..

La sortie fut donc prévue pour le lendemain, un membre du Ministère ainsi qu'un Médicomage de Sainte Mangouste allaient être présent avec eux. L'un pour s'assurer de la préservation des locaux du ministère et le second pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé du futur patient, mais aussi pour lui donner les premiers soins en cas de véritable nécessité.

Le soir, Harry était intenable, il était si heureux de retrouver son parrain qu'il en avait oublié que ce dernier allait vouloir récupérer son petit ami. Ce fut Severus qui amena le sujet sensible, ramenant Harry sur terre.

\- Harry. Dès demain tu te rends bien compte que notre quotidien va changer.

\- On devra juste faire attention à Sirius.

\- Non, pas que ça. On avait dit qu'on attendrait avant de lui dire pour nous. Donc on devra se cacher. De plus Sirius sera demandeur de mon attention, il ne va pas comprendre si je ne lui donne pas vu qu'on est censé être ensemble.

\- Oh... Et pour la maison.

\- Oui, on ne doit pas lui dire qu'on en a acheté une à deux.

\- C'est surtout que tu vis avec lui normalement. En plus s'il est aussi mal qu'on le pense il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un non ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir habiter avec lui dans les premiers temps. Après tu lui dis que tu as quelqu'un et ensuite tu lui dis que c'est moi.

\- C'est ça le plan alors ?

\- Ouais. Au moins c'est un plan.

\- C'est un plan de merde, fit Severus faisant sourire Harry

\- Ton optimisme est ce qui me fait avancer Sev'.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

\- Vous êtes enfin prêts ?

\- Oui tu peux commencer Severus.

L'attente avant d'arriver au Département des Mystères fut longue pour les sorciers. Le Médicomage envoyé par Sainte Mangouste était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard, mais ce ne fut pas lui la véritable cause du retard important. Le Ministère était, comme à leur habitude, d'une organisation à faire peur. Aucun employé n'était présent pour assister au bon déroulement de la libération de Sirius. Or cette liberté devait se réaliser sous la gouverne du Ministère. Un membre devait donc être présent avec eux et ce fut là le problème.

Aucun membre du Ministère ne voulait prendre la peine de venir assister à la libération. Heureusement pour eux, Percy les remarqua en pleine attente à l'accueil du Ministère et prit sur son temps pour les aider et sortir Sirius de sa prison.

Les six sorciers étaient donc présents devant le voile et assistèrent aux incantations de Severus. Ce fut long et fastidieux, chaque sort lancé puisé dans les réserves magiques du potioniste et l'épuisé un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais Severus tint bon, il savait pourquoi il le faisait et cette pensée était suffisante pour le faire tenir.

Quand enfin Sirius sorti du voile tous furent étonnés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir si affaibli. L'homme n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout. Severus voulu aider Sirius en le maintenant contre lui et le rassurer, mais Drago lui fit signe qu'il devait continuer sur le voile.

Drago ainsi que le second médicomage s'affairent autour du prisonnier. Ils avaient prévu un brancard pour l'installer. L'homme y était allongé sombrant dans l'inconscience. Harry regardait son parrain, visiblement choqué de son état. La maigreur dont il faisait par était impressionnante, plus encore qu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Les deux médicomages après avoir lancé un sort de diagnostic s'occuper de remonter ses fonctions vitales. Chaque organe de son corps était prêt à lâcher. Ils devaient agir sans attendre et bien. Ce qu'ils firent avant de le transporter à Sainte Mangouste, Sirius ne pouvait attendre la fermeture du voile. Ses soins étaient prioritaires ils décidèrent donc de l'emmener rapidement à l'hôpital, Harry sur leurs pas.

Severus était maintenant uniquement avec Charlie, il continua à s'occuper du voile pendant de longues heures passant d'incantations en incantations pour enfin fermer ce portail.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Severus était épuisé, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, dormir, mais il ne pouvait encore se le permettre. Son inquiétude pour son ex petit ami était trop importe pour qu'il puisse fermer l'œil.

Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital et retrouva Harry et Sirius dans la chambre du dernier. Il avait subis de grosses interventions chirurgicales et était encore plongé dans un sommeil post opératoire. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, Harry ne lui laissa à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il lui sauta dans les bras pour échanger un baiser.

\- Wow ! Calme tes hormones Potter. On est dans une chambre d'hôpital qui ne nous appartient pas, fit Severus faisant pouffer Harry.

Le plus jeune installa l'autre dans le fauteuil près du lit, il voyait bien que son petit ami tombait de fatigue.

\- Tu as une tête horrible. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des cernes aussi prononcées. Même lorsque je suis venu te chercher pour libérer Sirius.

\- Quelle agréable déclaration que tu me fais là.

\- Tu as vu. Remplis d'amour, sourit Harry en passant sa main sur la joue de Severus

\- J'en suis tout ému. Comment va t'il ?

\- Pas super. Il doit encore subir plusieurs opérations mais il va survivre.

\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle !

\- On devrait fêter ça.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Severus attira Harry sur ses genoux avant de lui ravir les lèvres accentuant le sourire sur les lèvres du jeune. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus, l'attirant un peu plus à lui tandis que son petit ami passait ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ils auraient pu rester dans cette position des heures durant, mais la présence de Sirius dans la pièce réfrénait leur ardeur. Harry mit rapidement fin à ce baiser plus que plaisant et se dégagea des genoux de son petit ami toujours un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hey je n'avais pas fini 'Ry.

\- Mais si. Juste tu ne le savais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Je sais je sais. En attendant je vais quand même te chercher de la nourriture et du café. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

\- Mais ça ce n'est que l'effet de tes baisers sur moi.

\- Pff, j'ai failli y croire !

Severus s'étira sur le fauteuil, faisant craquer son dos qu'il le faisait souffrir. Il regarda Sirius qui était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, le noble avait l'air si mal, sa peau pâle presque translucide laissait voir de nombreux hématomes. Il était si maigre qu'il rappelait à Severus sa sortie d'Azkaban. L'homme allait mettre du temps à se remettre.

Egoïstement Severus pensa qu'il allait donc mettre du temps avant de revivre avec Harry. Il s'en voulu de penser ça alors que l'homme devant lui avait tellement souffert mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son seul souhait était de retrouver sa vie avec Harry. Mais il devait, avant de profiter de son petit ami, remettre sur pied Sirius. Il lui devait bien ça et il ne pouvait tout simplement le laisser sans aide. Seulement il se promit de faire son maximum pour que le rétablissement de Sirius se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

Promesse qu'il ne savait pas encore ne pouvoir tenir.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le gros retard sur ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu durant les prochaines semaines mais je ne vous promet rien. En tout cas hâte d'avoir vos retours sur le chapitre et à la prochaine ! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à prendre du temps pour écrire ces dernières semaines mais le chapitre est là! ^^

Pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore un moment je le poste avant qu'il soit corrigé et je le remplacerai au moment venu, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous allez voir. Elles ne seront bientôt plus présentes. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bisous bisous.

* * *

Quand Harry revint avec de la nourriture et un café pour son petit ami il ne s'attendait pas à voir une scène comme celle qui fut devant ses yeux. Sirius les yeux grands ouverts tenait la main de Severus dans la sienne.

Severus qui était penché sur le lit et caressait doucement les cheveux du malade tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Le pauvre avait l'air perdu et se raccrochait à Severus autant qu'il le pouvait.

Harry avait du mal à regarder son petit ami être aussi proche d'un autre homme. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Severus avait toujours été distant envers les autres personnes, alors le voir proche de quelqu'un d'autre était inédit pour Harry.

" Sirius. "

Harry avait murmuré le nom de son parrain, il le vit sursauter avant de le fixer pendant quelques secondes pour enfin se détendre. Son séjour derrière le voile avait touché l'homme, au point de le laisser terrorisé.

" Oh Harry regarde toi, comme tu as grandi et vieilli.

\- Vieilli, vieilli. Tu sais il reste toujours le griffondor têtu que tu connais.

\- Oh ça je n'en doute pas. On ne peut pas totalement changer ! Vous restez avec moi ?

\- Oui Siri, aussi longtemps qu'on le peut et on reviendra demain. Tu vas bientôt en avoir marre de nous ! Sourit Severus

\- En attendant que ça arrive. Racontez moi tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre.

\- Il est vrai que nos rapports se sont améliorés, significativement.

\- Mais c'est génial ! "

Les deux hommes changèrent rapidement de sujet et commencèrent le récit de tous les événements que Sirius avait manqué. Évitant soignant d'évoquer leur rapprochement. Le revenant était tout de même interloqué par la complicité entre Harry et Severus. Quand il les avait quittés, les deux ne se supportaient pas et ne se parlaient même pas. Les voir parler et même rire ensemble, étonné Sirius mais surtout lui montrait qu'il avait loupé énormément de chose dans la vie de ses proches.

Durant la première semaine du retour de Sirius, le couple venait le voir tous les jours, parfois à deux ou parfois seul mais le parrain d'Harry n'était jamais seul. Ces premiers temps n'étaient pas compliqués pour les deux visiteurs. Chaque soir il se retrouvait, oubliant la perturbation de leur vie.

Mais trop rapidement à leur goût, cette situation confortable changea. Sirius sortait de l'hôpital et il ne pouvait se trouver seul. Severus allait devoir retourner dans son ancienne maison et s'occupait de son ex petit ami, laissant celui actuel seul.

Le dernier soir avant la sortie de Sirius, Severus avait décidé de montrer à Harry, que même si pendant plusieurs semaines leur couple allait être ralenti, il ne l'oublierait pas pour autant. Ils étaient tous deux, dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry était en plein récit sur ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione. Severus avait appris quelques détails qu'il n'avait jamais su sur les faits et gestes de son petit ami au temps de son internat. Le plus vieux le regardait rire face à ses souvenirs. Il aimait le voir aussi heureux, la vie d'Harry n'avait pas été facile mais l'homme n'en tenait pas rigueur et vivait pleinement son existence.

Cet aspect du caractère de Potter, fascinait Severus, qui contrairement au plus jeune, avait eu du mal à ne pas en vouloir au monde entier pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Hey Sev', tu n'es plus avec nous là.

\- Oh désolé Sirius mais je pense à ce qui m'attend.

\- Et ?

\- Je dois encore préparer la maison à ton retour. Ça va me prendre toute la nuit.

\- Mais non, je suis certain que tu exagères.

\- Oh non. Hein Harry ?

\- Euh, Severus a raison. Fit Harry sans voir où Severus voulait en venir

\- Donc on va devoir te laisser Sirius. Harry vient avec moi, il va m'aider.

\- Mais !

\- Merci Harry. Sourit Severus

\- Oh non, ne partez pas maintenant.

\- Si, il le faut. Mais on vient te chercher demain pour rentrer. C'est ta dernière soirée.

\- J'aurais aimé que vous restiez.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de faire un caprice Siri ? Sourit Severus

\- Non. Mais...

\- Mais si. Aller Sirius. Demain tu rentres.

\- Ok...

Le couple parti donc rapidement de la chambre, Harry toujours étonnait du changement de programme de sa soirée. Severus n'était pas du genre à préparer des surprises. Pourtant c'était bien ce qui allait arrivé, rendant Harry complétement surexcité.

Ils allèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Sans prévenir, Severus prit la main de Potter et les fit transplaner en plein centre du Londres Moldu.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait là Sev' ?

\- Je me suis dis, qu'on avait besoin d'une petite soirée rien que pour nous avant...

\- Avant le retour de Sirius. C'est génial Sev' ! Tu es extra. Tu prévois ça depuis longtemps ? Tu as prévu quoi au faite ? On va où ?

\- Du calme 'Ry. C'est une surprise.

\- Waw. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit ami ?

\- Ahah très drôle chéri. Bon avant d'y aller. J'ai quelque modification à faire.

Sans attendre l'ancien professeur transforma, d'un coup de baguette, les vêtements de son petit ami ainsi que les siens, changeant leurs jeans et pulls en costumes plus formels. Harry face à cet accoutrement était encore plus perdu quant au lieu où Severus l'emmenait.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- On avance en même temps alors. Fit Severus en se déplaçant dans les rues d'un Londres guidé

\- Alors ? Sev' ? Tu ne m'emmènes pas à l'opéra ? La torture !

\- Quoi ? Mais non pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé.

\- N'importe quoi, on va à un vernissage dans une galerie photo.

\- Waw... super... je vais me faire chier. Je n'y connais rien à ça.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là... Et...

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais !?

\- Mais laisse moi parler Harry ! Les photographes sont des amis. Ça fait donc des années qu'ils me parlent de leurs techniques. Harry tu m'écoutes ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris tu me présentes à tes amis ?

\- Oui.

\- Des amis moldus ?

\- Evidemment, le monde sorcier me déteste.

\- Pas moi.

\- Mais tu ne comptes pas.

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas mal le prendre. Dit Harry faisant rire l'homme à ses côtés. Tu aurais pu mieux m'habiller qu'avec un costume fait de mes anciens habits.

\- Arrête 'Ry.

\- Quoi ? Je veux faire bonne impression.

\- Tu es parfait ne t'en fait pas.

Bien que cette dernière phrase fit sourire Harry, il n'était pas plus rassuré. Severus allait le présenter à ses amis et il n'avait même pas pu s'y préparer. Il était certain de faire des gaffes, il voulait tellement plaire aux proches de Severus qu'il se mettait la pression au fur et à mesure de leur avancée jusqu'à la galerie d'art. Elle était placée dans les beaux quartiers de la ville et un nombre incroyable de personne était présent dans la galerie mais aussi devant, certain fumant ou juste discutant.

\- Je stress Sev'.

\- Il ne faut pas. Qu'ils t'aiment ou pas, ça ne changera pas mon avis sur toi.

\- Encore heureux ! Mais je veux leur plaire.

\- Tu vas leur plaire, j'en suis certain.

\- Comment tu les as connu ? Je croyais que ne fréquentais pas beaucoup le monde moldu avant.

\- Qui t'a dis ça chéri ? J'ai toujours trainé dans le monde moldu, je m'y sens mieux que dans le sorcier, et je les ai rencontrés pour la plupart à la fac de chimie. J'ai - fais des études dans le monde moldu en même temps celle dans le sorcier.

\- Je ne savais même pas...

\- Tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur moi. Ça fait que peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble. Aller prend ton courage petit lion, on y va.

Severus prit sa main et l'emmena vers un groupe de quatre personnes parlant avec animation. Tous avaient sensiblement l'âge de Severus et Harry se senti seul pendant une seconde, avant de se ressaisir. Il examina les membres de ce petit groupe composé de trois hommes et d'une femme.

Deux des hommes étaient visiblement des jumeaux, ils étaient aussi identiques que les jumeaux Weasley, la seule différence qu'Harry pouvait noter et la couleur de leur cravate, verte pour l'un, et bleue nuit pour l'autre. Tous les deux étaient aussi brun que l'autre, ils possédaient des yeux d'un bleu transperçant. Le troisième était plus grand que ses compères, devant faire la même taille que Severus, il se distinguait de l'une par l'absence de cheveux sur son crâne, et par le port de lunettes aussi rondes que celle d'Harry. La femme quant à elle, était un savant mélange de Narcissa Black et Molly Weasley. Elle portait sur elle sa bienveillance et sa sympathie mais également un air supérieur qui s'adoucissait face à ses amis.

Severus prit place au côté du groupe qui le salua avec bonheur. Il était visible pour Harry qu'ils étaient tous content de se retrouver.

\- Hey qui nous ramènes-tu ?

\- Mon petit ami, Harry.

\- Salut.

Les quatre personnes en face de lui le fixèrent, comme choqués, il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que l'un des jumeaux, cravate bleue, ne prit Harry dans ses bras.

Ne nous en veux pas pour cette réaction, mais Severus ne nous a jamais présenté personne. Alors on est content de voir qu'il a enfin décidé à nous inclure dans sa vie privée.

\- Oh Ethan, ferme la.

\- Bon 'Ry, je te présente donc Ethan et son frère Erwan. Ils sont aussi chiant que les jumeaux Weasley, tu as aussi Nathalie et Pierre.

\- Enchanté.

\- Oh j'ai tellement de questions ! Fit la seule femme du groupe

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu as l'air jeune. Severus n'est pas trop chiant au quotidien ?

\- Putain Nath', laisse-le au moins répondre. Et il a 26 ans, il n'est pas si jeune. Répondit Severus

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul stressé par cette rencontre, Severus serrait la mâchoire, signe qu'il attendait beaucoup des prochains instants.

\- 26 ans ! Il est jeune, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas eu cet âge que tu ne te rappelles même plus ce que ça fait d'être jeune. Je le plaint !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il était rare de voir quelqu'un parler de cette manière à son petit ami. À sa connaissance il était le seul à le faire, mais visiblement, cette femme s'avait s'imposer face au caractère bien trempé de Rogue.

\- Je ne croyais pas pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui te parle comme ça !

\- Oh non tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi 'Ry.

\- J'ai rien dis, juste c'est étonnant.

\- Bon reprenons, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- J'étais un ami de ses parents. Fit Severus

\- Quoi ! Il faut je planque mon fils de toi alors ! Fit Pierre qui n'avait pas encore parlé

\- Oh non, ne t'en fait pas. Ton fils est trop moche.

\- Nan mais sérieux comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Tes parents n'ont pas pété un câble ? Reprit Natalie sans faire attention à la remarque de Severus

\- Ah non, ils sont décédés quand j'étais enfant. Mais mon parrain a eu des problèmes j'ai une besoin de Severus pour les régler et puis voilà.

\- Ça paraît moins étrange dit comme ça.

Harry se senti rapidement à l'aise face à ce groupe. Ils étaient tous plus accueillant que Severus et ils aimaient parler et raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes sur son petit ami, ce qui le ravie. Mais surtout Harry vit un Severus détendu avec ses amis, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi avec d'autre personnes que lui. Le jeune était heureux de se rendre compte que le plus vieux avait été plus entouré que ce qu'il avait cru pendant la guerre.

Même s'il ne pouvait en parler avec ses amis, avoir des personnes avec qui il pouvait être lui-même avait dû lui faire du bien.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps avec les amis de Severus, juste assez pour qu'ils aient le temps de discuter, mais très vite Severus voulu partir, il avait visiblement prévu quelque chose d'autre pour la soirée et, intrigué, Harry le suivi en dehors de la galerie.

Il souriait en le suivant à travers les rues de Londres, pendant cette soirée il oubliait que bientôt leur vie allait être bouleversée, pendant cette soirée, ils formaient juste un couple en rendez-vous ce qui plaisait à Harry qui n'avait jamais connu ça.

Doucement le jeune pris la main de son petit ami, faisant sourire le dernier.

" Ils sont sympas.

\- Oui, et ils t'aiment bien !

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ils te parlaient, s'ils ne l'auraient pas fait ça aurait signifié qu'ils ne t'appréciaient pas.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Bah oui.

\- C'est des vrais Serpentards comme toi alors !

\- Tu es étonné ?

\- Evidemment. Tous les gens autour de toi sont des Griffondors !

\- Non pas tous.

\- Déjà, moi, Sirius. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Mais mes amis non. Genre Lucius, Narcissa, les quatre cocos que tu viens de rencontrer.

\- Les quatre cocos ? Tu parles comme un vieux ! Fais gaffe, je vais bientôt plus te comprendre.

\- Pfff...

\- Alors tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Manger, je te connais, tu n'aurais pas pu rester toute la soirée à la galerie sans manger.

\- Oh ouais ! Je n'imagine même pas ! Fit Harry faisant rire Severus encore une fois

Severus les fit entrer dans un restaurant assez chic, ce qui gêna encore une fois Harry. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de diner dans un restaurant de cette qualité. Ce fut donc un Harry intimidé qui s'installa à table avec Severus qui lui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer sa gêne détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

Le repas fut l'un des plus agréables du couple. Ils furent les clients les plus remarqués de la soirée, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce les fixèrent mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Quand leurs plats arrivèrent les deux hommes se firent reprendre par le serveur, ils riant tellement que plusieurs clients les avaient fait remarqués, ce qui les fit encore plus rirent.

Harry ne comprenait pas toutes ces personnes qui ne parlaient pas, et ne partageaient rien avec leur conjoint. Tous les autres clients du restaurant ne parlaient pas du tout, ils faisant tâche avec Severus dans ce milieu de calme. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, la seule chose importante à leurs yeux étaient leur couple et ce moment passé ensemble.

Quand ils sortirent de ce restaurant, les deux membres du couple étaient aux anges. La soirée avait été parfaite.

Une fois rentrée chez eux Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à son petit ami, il y avait pensé toute la soirée et rongeait son frein pour éviter de la poser. Mais la soirée était maintenant à son terme il pouvait se permettre de la poser.

' Sev'?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu as préparé cette soirée ?

\- Tu sais bien.

\- Mais pourquoi me présenter tes amis alors que tu ne l'as fais avec personne.

\- Justement, parce que tu n'es pas personne pour moi 'Ry. Pendant plusieurs semaines on va très peu se voir, et je voulais... je voulais pas que tu oublies à quel point je tiens à toi.

\- Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Tu es mon chéri et je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

\- Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue était un sentimental. Dit Harry faisant sourire L'homme à ses côtés

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Le lendemain quand Severus arriva à l'hôpital il était encore tôt, mais le potioniste ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée à part s'occuper de Sirius. Harry était convoqué au ministère pour la journée concernant l'orphelinat, les enfants étaient tous en activité, il n'avait plus qu'à ramener Sirius chez eux.

Il était étrange pour Severus de penser à la maison qu'il avait partagé avec Sirius comme sa maison, quand il pensait à son foyer il ne le voyait plus dans cette bâtisse, mais bien dans sa toute nouvelle maison qu'il partageait avec Harry.

Faire sortir Sirius de l'hôpital ne prit pas longtemps et trop rapidement au gout de l'ex professeur les deux hommes se retrouvèrent chez 'eux'. Ce fut donc un Severus stressé qui fit entrer Sirius dans la maison. Mais l'arrivée se passa sans le moindre accroc. Sirius fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison, se rappelant leur moment de vie avant de vouloir sortir.

L'homme depuis son retour n'avait pas eut l'occasion de prendre l'air, il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis le jour où il était tombé derrière le voile. La sensation du soleil sur sa peau, du vent dans ses cheveux lui manqué terriblement.

Severus n'hésita pas une seconde et sorti avec Sirius. Ils avaient l'habitude de se balader à la lisière d'une forêt bordant le village, c'était une sortie que Black aimait particulièrement, un énorme sourire était présent sur son visage rien qu'à l'idée de retourner dans cet endroit avec Severus.

Mais la balade qui devait être un moment calme et paisible ne se déroula pas comme ils le pensaient. Très peu de temps après leur départ, Sirius commença à se comporter étrangement. L'ancien détenu lançait régulièrement des regards derrière lui, il pressait de plus en plus le pas et paraissait paniqué.

Quand Severus lui demanda ce qu'il avait Sirius eut du mal à lui répondre. Il savait que sa réponse était insensée mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il voyait derrière lui ce qui le terroriser derrière le voile. Severus essaya d'en savoir plus mais Sirius ne lui donna plus de détails, la panique le gagnait de plus en plus.

Rogue le prit dans ses bras, et le rassura, lui caressait doucement le dos et lui murmurant doucement des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Ne sentant pas son ex petit ami se détendre il transplana directement dans leur salon et administra une potion calmante à Sirius qui eut l'effet escompté. Black reprit rapidement ses esprits.

Il était gêné d'être vu par Severus dans une position de faiblesse mais il était en même temps heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé avec un café et des gâteaux, Severus força l'homme assit à ses côtés à manger.

Il le regardait avec inquiétude, dans aucun des livres traitant du voile il n'avait pu lire une quelconque information concernant des visions sur l'autre côté.

HPSR

\- Harry ! Te voilà déjà ! Comment s'est passé ta journée au ministère ?

\- Comme d'habitude ils ont essayé de faire fermer l'orphelinat par des lois étranges qui n'existent pas mais ils ont évidemment échoué. J'ai tout faire dans les règles.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils veulent faire ça ? Demanda Sirius

\- Parce qu'ils ne supportent pas le fait que je ne sois pas devenu auror alors ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- T'inquiètes pas Sirius, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre moi. J'ai tout fait dans les règles. Et votre journée ? Elle s'est bien passée ?

\- Oh oui ! On s'est baladé dans la ville, ça fait tellement de bien d'être à l'extérieur.

\- ça l'a fatigué. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Siri. Reprit Severus

\- Harry vient juste d'arriver. Je veux profiter un peu de sa présence.

\- Je vais rester diner ici, tu peux aller dormir un peu.

\- Penses à ta santé Siri.

\- Ok... Mais Harry a intérêt à être encore là à mon réveil ! Dit Sirius faisant rire les deux autres avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

A peine eut il disparu que Harry fondit dans les bras de Severus. Sa journée avait été plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. Il avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se retrouver près de son petit ami. Il se laissa donc faire quand Severus l'installa près de lui dans le canapé.

\- Tu me racontes. Que s'est il passé au ministère ?

\- Rien. Enfin, ça va très vite être réglé.

\- Harry...

\- Ils vont faire un contrôle sur les normes. Et en attendant ce contrôle, les enfants vont devoir être placé dans une autre structure ou dans des familles.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Tu as déjà tout fait contrôler. Tout est en règle.

\- Oui c'est certain, mais mon contrôleur n'était pas certifié pas le ministère, donc c'est comme si je n'avais pas fais de contrôle. Ils en ont profité pour me mettre une sacrée amende.

\- Ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille, c'est dingue. Tu veux que j'aille les voir ?

\- Non, la procédure est déjà lancée, on ne peut plus rien faire. Et toi avec Sirius ?

Severus hésita une seconde avant de raconter l'épisode de la vision qu'a eut Sirius. Harry était choqué d'entendre une histoire pareille, et il s'en voulu de n'avoir pu être présent pour son parrain. Il savait que le retour allait être difficile et il voulait, il se devait d'être présent pour Sirius dans des moments comme ceux là.

\- Tu as lu des choses sur des visions après tes traductions ?

\- Non, mais plusieurs textes disent qu'après le retour du voile, les détenus paraissaient fous et incontrôlables.

\- Ça rejoint l'idée. Il ne faisait attention plus qu'à ça.

\- J'irai voir le médicomage pour savoir si c'est normal.

\- Tu es super.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Sourit Harry avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

Mais très vite les deux membres du couplé furent coupés dans leur élan par un cri venant de Sirius. Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux hommes se lancèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Ils y trouvèrent Black dans une nouvelle crise, l'homme était recroquevillé sur le lit, effrayé par une vision que lui seul voyait.

Severus couru et prit Sirius dans ses bras, il le tint fermement contre lui et lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- Harry va chercher une potion calmante.

-Oui mais où ? Où ?!

\- Placard dans la salle de bain ! Bouge-toi. Je suis là Sirius, ça va aller.

Harry alla chercher rapidement le flacon de potion calmante dans la salle de bain adjacente. Il la donna aussitôt à Sirius qui se calma peu à peu. L'homme était accroché à Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage contre le torse de Severus, Sirius ne cessait de demander si les monstres étaient partis.

Voir son parrain dans un état de détresse aussi fort retourna Harry. Il avait une image de Sirius comme une personne forte, courageuse, l'homme qui était dans les bras de Severus était brisé, apeuré.

\- Harry descend dans le salon, on arrive. Fit Severus sans regarder son petit ami

\- Mais...

\- Harry. Maintenant putain.

Potter retourna donc sur le canapé, et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Sirius et Severus. Il avait beau se dire, que Severus était en train de prendre soin de son parrain, il n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont Severus l'avait viré.

Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment, il se mit à préparer le diner pour eux trois tout en fulminant contre le mauvais caractère de son petit ami. Il fut surpris dans ses préparation par deux longs bras entourant son ventre et un torse se collant à son dos ainsi que de légers baisés déposés dans sa nuque et son cou.

\- Ah non. Arrête ça immédiatement Sev'.

\- Pourquoi chéri ? Fit innocemment Severus tout en maintenant Harry contre lui

\- Parce que je suis en colère.

\- Qu'ai-je fais ?

\- Tu as vu comment tu m'as viré ! Je suis pas ton chien Severus.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Harry, je n'avais pas le temps de gérer tes états d'âme et la crise de Sirius.

\- Et tu as préféré t'occuper de Sirius !

\- Harry je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, et heureusement car c'est extrêmement égoïste et ce n'est pas ton genre. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si jaloux chéri.

\- Je ne suis pas... Enfin si... Mais... C'est compliqué de te voir proche de lui. Ça me fait peur.

\- Il a besoin de moi Harry, c'est juste ça. Ok ?

\- Ok...

Harry se retourna pour laisser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Il s'était laissé emporter par la jalousie et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Où est-il ?

\- En haut, il arrive.

\- Tu le laisses seul ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que je le suive partout quand même ?

\- Bah un peu non ?

\- Ah oui ? Être avec Sirius partout que ce soit dans le lit ou même dans la douche. Ça serait une bonne idée. Fit Severus pour énerver Harry qui lui lança la première chose qui lui tombé sous la main, c'est-à-dire, une pomme de terre.

Sirius arriva très peu de temps après, les joues teintées de rouges, visiblement gène de sa crise précédente. Harry le rassurant rapidement d'un grand sourire et Severus passa sa main dans son dos dans une légère caresse.

Le reste de la soirée fut agréable, les trois hommes parlèrent avec animation, n'abordant pas le problème de Sirius.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, Harry et Severus se voyaient de moins en moins, mais profitaient de chaque instant en tête à tête pour se retrouver et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Une semaine après le retour de Sirius, les choses changèrent peu à peu. Sirius avait de plus en plus d'examen où seul Severus était autorisé à l'accompagner. Harry se retrouver donc seul à attendre les deux hommes. Trouvant que sa venue n'était donc pas nécessaire il s'abstint et resta à l'orphelinat.

De plus Harry avait de nombreuses choses à traiter. Le ministère s'était mis en tête de faire fermer cet endroit si précieux au Sauveur. Harry se bataillait tous les jours pour cet endroit et y consacrait tout son temps.

Il avait des rendez-vous chaque jour, voyant avec des spécialistes comment il pouvait se défendre face au ministère. Tous étaient formels, le ministère ne pouvait que fermer temporairement son centre. Mais il se devait, en attendant la réouverture, de trouver des maisons pouvant accueillir les enfants.

Il s'y attelât parcourant le pays pour trouver des maisons pouvant accueillir les enfants de son orphelinat temporairement. Ses recherches l'épuisèrent et lui prirent tout son temps mais son énergie paya. Tous les orphelins de son centre furent placés. Harry se retrouva donc seul, dans sa maison avec une tonne de lettre venant du ministère et des enfants à gérer partout dans le pays.

Les analyses de l'orphelinat furent évidemment très longues. Compliquant un peu plus le quotidien du Survivant. Plus l'orphelinat restait fermé, plus il avait des risques que le placement des enfants se passe mal.

Il jonglait donc avait les familles et le ministère, espérant que cette situation se termine rapidement et qu'il puisse retrouver sa vie comme il l'aimait.


End file.
